Turnabout Bands
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…? KlavierApollo. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Turnabout Bands

**Summary: **Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…?

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairings: **KlavierApollo; slight EdgeworthPhoenix

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; AU; Slight language

* * *

><p>" Thank you! <em>Auf Wiedersehen<em>, baby!"

_It was… only a simple concert. _

" We love you!"

_Of course… with him, it's always not simple. _

" Arghhhhhhhh!"

…_And so, something happened. _

" Herr Forehead!"

_Something… that made me went for a ride on the emotional roller coaster. _

" Arhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Turnabout Bands<strong>

**Prologue**

Apollo groaned.

There were various sounds all around him – people were yelling and running around. Orders were barked out and questions were asked repeatedly.

" Quick! Call the ambulance!"

" Hey! Get back-up from the precinct, pronto!"

Apollo blinked his eyes and tried to get up.

" Polly! Are you alright?"

The defense attorney could feel a heavy weight on him, not to mention something warm.

' _Nngh… What… What just happened…? Wait… K-Klavier…!' _

He turned his head to the side and gasped.

" Klaiver!"

The maroon-clad rock-star lay on top of him, almost as if he was protecting Apollo – which Apollo thought it was probably true. Blood flowed from a bullet wound in his shoulders. His eyes were closed tight, his lips bit in an effort to hide his pain.

" A-Are… you alright...?"

Apollo nodded numbly. Acting purely on instincts, Apollo helped Klavier to sit up, resting Klavier's head against his own shoulders.

" I'm… glad…"

" Klavier… Don't talk, please…" Apollo choked out, unable to hold back his tears. He held the man close, afraid to let him go.

" Paramedics are here! And police back-up too!"

It took Apollo everything not to cry. He clenched his fists tight and watched silently as the paramedics laid Klavier on a stretcher and left in an ambulance. Apollo stood there in a trance, staring into the space in front of him. It only until someone shook him gently did Apollo snap out of his trance.

" Mr… Wright…?"

" Come on. Edgeworth is giving us a ride to the hospital." Phoenix said softly. " Ema and Detective Gumshoe will take care of things here."

Phoenix led Apollo and Trucy to the underground parking lot. Edgeworth had a grim look on his face as he leaned against his car. As the footsteps got louder, Edgeworth looked up and saw Phoenix walking over with a crying Trucy and a numb-looking Apollo. The two childhood friends exchanged a nod, and all four piled into the sports car. Wordlessly, Edgeworth started the car and moved off.

The trip to the hospital was quiet, except for the soft conversation of the two childhood friends and the crying of the young magician.

_October 15, 11.43p.m._

_General Hospital_

_Accident and Emergency Centre_

While Phoenix kept on eye on Apollo and Trucy, Edgeworth headed over to the reception to get more information.

" He's already undergoing treatment." Edgeworth said.

" Where is he?" Apollo asked quickly.

" Down the hallway." Edgeworth replied.

" Let's go then." Phoenix said.

The group sat in front of the room. Apollo's sight was constantly on the door, eyes filled with concern and worry. Phoenix glanced over to Apollo and Trucy, letting out a soft sigh. Edgeworth gave his shoulders a light squeeze in reassurance at times.

It took a while before the doctor came out.

" Are you the relative of Mr. Klavier Gavin?" The doctor asked.

" …His only blood-related family isn't… available. I'm living with him." Apollo spoke up.

" Ah… I presume you're Mr. Apollo Justice then?"

Apollo nodded. " Please, doctor… How is he?"

" Mr. Gavin is currently undergoing operation to remove the bullet in his shoulders. The bullet had gone in deep, but thankfully didn't cause much damage. In fact, Mr. Gavin was rather lucky. The bullet would have dislodged his shoulders if it was a little more to the side." The doctor said. " …Mr. Justice, right? Mr. Gavin was rather insistent on seeing you before the operation. Would you mind following me in?"

Apollo blinked and turned back. Phoenix nodded.

" To be honest, I shouldn't even grant this request. But Mr. Gavin was really insistent and wouldn't give in. Furthermore, he was able to maintain consciousness. However, I must ask that you make it quick." The doctor explained.

" Alright. Thank you, Doctor." Apollo said, walking after the doctor.

The doctor motioned for the others to leave the room. Apollo stood near the door, watching the frail-looking figure on the operating table silently.

" …A… pollo…?"

" I'm here." Apollo walked over.

Klavier cracked an eye open and smiled weakly. " I'm gonna… be alright… Ja?"

" …How many times do I have to tell you not to pull random stunts like that…?" Apollo scolded softly. He reached out to hold Klavier's hand. " You really _'took my life away' _this time."

Klavier gave an estranged chuckle. " …Don't worry, ja? I promise you I'll be alright…" Klavier murmured. " And you know I _never _break a promise." Klavier said. Apollo nodded. " I know you'll find out who this this, ja?"

" I… don't know…" Apollo muttered.

" Of course you can. You're Apollo Justice, ja? You're the one who whole-heartedly looked for and accepted the truth, despite how hurtful it is. But more importantly… You're the one who made me fall in love, remember?" Klavier said.

Apollo blushed. " There you go again… You always sweet-talk me when you want something."

" Ahh, but it works." Klavier managed a wink.

" _Ich liebe dich_, Klavier... Don't forget your promise." Apollo said, leaning down to brush his lips against the other's. He gave Klavier's hand another loving squeeze before walking out. He passed the doctor on the way. " …Please, save him."

" I will." The doctor nodded.

Outside, Apollo heard a familiar voice. He made a decision then.

" We got the place swarming with police. We also secured a suspect, according to witness testimony. We're still questioning the people too. Detecting Skye is working the crime scene, sir!"

" Excellent work, Detective. You can look forward to your next salary review." Edgeworth replied.

" Are you heading there now, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe asked.

" Yes. Right after I send Wright home." Edgeworth replied.

" I'm going there too, Miles." Phoenix protested.

" Wright. You need to let your daughter rest. And Mr. Justice, you're not allowed there until tomorrow as well. With all these happening, you too need the rest. I'll make sure that I'll update you tomorrow." Edgeworth said.

" …Alright." Apollo sighed in defeat. It was no use fighting against the glare that the prosecutor sent him. " Could you drive me to Klavier's house?"

" Of course. But I'll need directions." Edgeworth nodded. " Detective. Head back to the crime scene and help Detective Skye." The prosecutor ordered.

" Yes, sir!" Gumshoe gave a salute before running off.

" …Well then, shall we go?" Edgeworth asked.

Apollo turned back to glance at the operating room once more.

' _Just wait, Klavier. I'll find out who did this, I promise. He won't get away… not on my watch. Justice won't leave until justice is served.' _

* * *

><p>AN: Another story that I wrote a long time ago that I decided to brush up and post. Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Turnabout Bands

**Summary: **Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…?

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairings: **KlavierApollo; light EdgeworthPhoenix

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; AU; Slight language

**Turnabout Bands**

**Chapter 1**

_October 16, 10.35a.m._

_Wright Talent Agency_

" So what's on the agenda today?" Phoenix asked.

" First, the Detention Center." Apollo said. " It's already opened. I'm going to see the defendant."

" …Polly, are you okay?" Trucy asked.

" Yeah." Apollo nodded. " I have to do this. For Klavier's sake… and mine."

" Alrighty then. Let's go." Phoenix announced.

" Wait, you're going too?" Apollo blinked.

_October 16, 11.05a.m._

_Detention Center_

_Visitors' Room_

" Mr. Apollo Justice, right?"

" Huh…? Yeah. I am." Apollo nodded.

" Prosecutor Edgeworth told us to let you see the defendant for the concert case." The guard said. " Please wait a while."

" Ahh… Miles is as efficient as ever." Phoenix commented.

" Well… He _is _the current Chief Prosecutor…" Apollo replied. " Oh. Here… he… is…" Apollo trailed off.

" What's wrong, Polly?" Trucy asked.

" A-Apollo…?" The defendant gasped.

" What the hell is going on here?" Apollo exclaimed.

" I'm your suspect, duh. Ha! Me? Murder someone? As if." The man snickered.

" …Tell me what happened." Apollo said.

" What, you think I did it? Gee, thanks a lot." He replied sarcastically.

" Just tell me, Thomas." Apollo repeated.

" Alright, alright." Thomas sighed. " Look, some random person said they saw me firing a gun."

" The police don't catch people just with a _'random person' _saying something." Apollo replied pointedly.

" 'kay! Gee. That scruffy-looking Detective just came to me and said, _' Okay pal. There were people seeing you firing those shots, so you're coming with me'_, or something like that." Thomas said. " I swear, he looks like the kind who get his pay cut real easily."

Phoenix snickered to himself, while Trucy jabbed her father in the side.

Apollo shook his head lightly then turned back to Thomas. " Were you at the concert?"

" Of course! Or do you think I magically appeared there?" Thomas replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Trucy sat up right, but Phoenix set her down again to stop her from her magic talk.

" Do you know any of the Gavinners or the special guest?" Apollo continued his questioning.

" The Gavinners? Sure. Personally? No. And the special guest? That's a negative." Thomas replied.

Apollo swallowed as his bracelet tightened. Phoenix narrowed his eyes slightly as chains and locks –two locks– crossed over the suspect's heart.

" …Hey, Apollo. You're a defense attorney, right?" Thomas asked. " …Think you can help me out? I swear I didn't do it."

" Sure." Apollo replied, ignoring the tightening of his bracelet.

" Great! Thanks a lot." Thomas grinned. " The trial is tomorrow."

" Well, I have to get going. I can't help you if I don't know anything, right?" Apollo said, standing up.

" Okay. See ya." Thomas replied.

Apollo walked out with Phoenix and Trucy. Once outside, Trucy started her own questioning.

" Polly! Why are you helping him? He's lying!"

" …Everyone does things for a reason. I haven't gotten a single fact about this case, so I'd rather not jump to conclusions. As for defending him… Well, I got a reason too. And it's not just because I know him." Apollo said. " Anyway, let's go. It's time to investigate the crime scene."

_October 16, 12.46p.m._

_Sunshine Coliseum_

_Concert Hall_

" This place is buzzing." Trucy commented.

" Well, it's a crime scene." Apollo replied.

" Ahh… You're here. I must say… I expected you to be here a lot earlier."

Apollo turned around. " Mr. Edgeworth…! Good afternoon."

Edgeworth nodded.

" What, no greeting for me?" Phoenix asked jokingly.

" Jealous of your apprentice, Wright?" Edgeworth smirked.

" He's not my apprentice." " I'm not his apprentice!"

Edgeworth's smirk grew, if possible. Trucy broke out giggling.

" …So I presumed you have met with the defendant?" Edgeworth asked.

" Yes. Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo replied.

" It was no trouble. But don't thank me yet. I'll be taking this case. You will be defending, won't you?"

Apollo nodded. " I… have to do this."

Edgeworth nodded. " Well. Feel free to investigate. You may ask the detective for assistance. I have not informed them, regrettably, but you just have to tell him it's my instruction."

" Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nodded and walked off. Phoenix exchanged a glance with Apollo, who gave a nod in return. Phoenix soon walked off as well. Apollo walked towards the stage with Trucy.

" Ahh! It's you!"

Apollo blinked. " Uhh… Hello, Ema." Apollo greeted.

" How are you doing today?" Trucy chirped.

" How am I doing? It's all that glimmerous flop's fault! Why is it that something always happens at his concerts? And he has the nerve to get shot!" Ema grumbled. Apollo winced. " Oh…! I'm sorry." Ema said quickly

" It's okay." Apollo replied.

" So, I guess you're here investigating, right?" Ema asked.

" Yeah. Do you mind filling us in? We don't really know anything yet." Apollo said.

" Well… You know that someone else other than Gavin was shot, right?" Ema asked. Apollo and Trucy nodded. " …That person died."

" Wh…. Whaaaaat?" Apollo gasped.

Ema nodded. " Here's the autopsy report." Ema said, handing Apollo a manila folder.

_Autopsy Report_

Victim Name:

_ Richard Manson (Age 42, male)_

Time of Death:

_ October 15_

_ Between 11.15p.m. and 11.45p.m._

Cause of death:

_ Single shot fired to heart_

" It… really hit the heart…?" Trucy asked.

" According to the autopsy, yes." Ema replied.

" So… where was the defendant when witnesses… saw him firing the shots?" Apollo asked.

" …That's the strange thing." Ema confessed. " He was reportedly seen at the back of the hall, near the entrance."

" What? _That _far? And the bullet hit the victim's heart?" Apollo exclaimed.

" Like I said, it was strange." Ema said.

" Maybe it's a coincidence?" Trucy suggested. " Oh! Or maybe he had _really _good vision!"

" It was dark in the concert hall." Apollo pointed out.

" She has a point, actually. The stage was brightly lit, remember?" Ema said.

" Hmm. I'll keep that in mind." Apollo said. " Can you tell us more about the victim, Ema? Mr… Manson, was it?"

" The guy is a manager. For…" Ema frowned. " Hmm… I can't remember the company name."

" It is perhaps… The Silver Diamond Company?" Apollo asked.

" Yeah!" Ema grinned. " …Wait. How did you know?"

Apollo swallowed and frowned. " …That's the company the defendant worked in."

" That gives us a motive then." Ema said.

" …Anything else about the victim?" Apollo asked.

" Well… There _is _one thing… It was an interesting tidbit that one of the investigators found out." Ema said.

" Ooh… Tell us, tell us!" Trucy jumped.

" He was an ex-guitarist for a band called the Radical Aces." Ema said.

' _Hmm… I'll have to check the background of the Gavinners and the Radical Aces later. It might provide me with some information…' _Apollo thought. " Ema, would you mind telling us about the witness?"

" There was a witness who said that he saw everything. Others didn't see much. They were focused on the stage." Ema said.

" And… who is this witness?" Trucy prompted.

" He was– Hey! I can't tell you that!" Ema protested.

" Aw… I was so close…" Trucy pouted.

" I'm sure you can tell us, Ema." Apollo tried.

" My lips are sealed." Ema repeated.

' _Hmm… she's really stubborn about this.' _Apollo thought. " Well… I guess that's all for now. Let's go investigate, Trucy."

" See you later, Ema!" Trucy chimed.

" Come on, Trucy." Apollo walked over to the white strings outlining the victim's body. " So this… is where the victim died."

The victim was sprawled out on the ground. Dried blood could be observed near the victim's chest area, but what stood out the most was the horizontal elongated shape that was also around the chest.

" Hey, Polly… What's that shape near his chest?" Trucy asked.

" It's… a guitar, maybe?" Apollo mused.

" You're right." Ema said.

" So… Where's this guitar now?" Apollo asked.

" Over there. See? The white one, with the black outlines, and the wavy lines cutting through it? That's the one." Ema pointed.

" Thanks, Ema." Apollo nodded and walked over.

The front of the guitar had blood near the top of it. The blood had flowed down to the tip of the string and into the sound hole. This blood, too, was dried. From Apollo's limited knowledge of guitars – which, of course, came from a certain prosecutor who liked to give an explanation every time practiced – the victim's guitar was made of a good quality, though also of a slightly older style.

" This… is quite a good guitar." Apollo commented.

" How do you know, Polly?" Trucy asked, blinking.

" …Klavier. I swear; I can already memorize what he said, back to front." Apollo grumbled. " _Anyway_… Doesn't something look… weird to you?" Apollo asked. " I can't put my finger on it…"

" Hmm…" Trucy mused. " Wait, I know, I know!" Trucy bounced.

" What? What…?" Apollo nearly jumped at the magician's sudden enthusiasm.

" See? One of the strings is missing!" Trucy pointed.

" Why is one of the string missing? Guitar strings don't just _'drop off'_." Apollo mused. " Better take note of this guitar. Now… Back to the body."

" So, Ema?" Trucy piped. " Where's the, err… you-know-what?"

" What?" Ema asked.

" …The murder weapon." Apollo clarified.

" Oh. That. We took it in for analysis." Ema said. " We found the defendant's fingerprints on them. Only two shots were fired, and well, you know where they went…"

" Right. One was in the victim's heart, the other in Klavier's shoulder." Apollo nodded.

Ema nodded. " The rifling marks of the bullet found in the victim's body matches that of the murder weapon. Mr. Edgeworth already dispatched an officer to retrieve the other bullet when Prosecutor Gavin is out of surgery."

" Ema! Can you _please _tell us who the witness is?" Trucy pleaded.

' …_She's using those puppy-dog eyes of hers again…' _Apollo thought, sighing softly.

" Nope. Not this time." Ema shook her head with a large grin on her face.

" …Forget it, Trucy." Apollo sighed. " I'm sure we'll be able to find out somehow or another."

" No, you won't! I'll make sure that information doesn't leak!" Ema protested.

Apollo laughed softly. " …Oh. That's right…" He turned serious.

" What's wrong, Polly?" Trucy asked.

" Ema, was there any security during the concert?" Apollo questioned.

" Yeah. The glimmerous flop was more careful this time." Ema replied. " He was taken in for questioning."

Apollo went into his thinking pose. " So… He's the witness?" Apollo asked.

Ema winced very lightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by the siblings of the Gramarye line. " How… should I know."

" Because… you're the Detective?" Trucy suggested. " Come on, Ema… Please…?"

Apollo sighed. " …Forget it, Trucy. We'll meet the witness… in court." Apollo said. " I think we're about done here. Let's go find Mr. Wright."

Trucy nodded reluctantly and followed Apollo along.

Phoenix had been walking around the crime scene, doing an investigation of his own.

" Look pal, that's all I can tell you, nothing more." Gumshoe said in defeat.

" Alright. Thanks, Detective Gumshoe." Phoenix said.

" Daddy!"

Phoenix turned around. " Ah, Apollo, Trucy. Are you guys done?"

" Yeah. We found out all that we could, I guess." Apollo said.

" _Ring~ Ring~"_

" Whose phone is that?" Trucy asked.

" Sorry. Mine." Apollo apologized. " Hello, Apollo Justice speaking."

" _Ah. Mr. Justice. Good evening. This is the General Hospital. We're pleased to inform you that Mr. Klavier Gavin has just successfully finished his operation and the bullet is extracted." _

" That's great! Thank you, Doctor! C-Can I see him…?"

" …_Yes, of course. I must warn you that he is resting at the moment." _

" That's alright. I… just want to see him."

" _Alright. I'll inform the nurse." _

" Thank you, Doctor." Apollo hung up. " Klavier's out of surgery."

" Then let's go find Miles. Get him to give us a ride." Phoenix said.

Apollo nodded and the trio walked off. They searched around the premises, finally finding Edgeworth scolding an officer backstage. Phoenix moved over and gave Edgeworth a one-arm hug while motioning for the officer to flee quickly.

" Wright." Edgeworth grunted.

" I think you need to take a break, Miles." Phoenix said. " Prosecutor Gavin is out of surgery. We need a ride."

" Please, Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo pleaded.

Edgeworth sighed. " Alright. Come on then."

_October 16, 6.34p.m._

_General Hospital_

_Intensive Care Unit_

" Excuse me. Could you check which ward Klavier Gavin is in?" Apollo asked eagerly.

" Are you, perhaps, Mr. Apollo Justice?" The nurse asked in return.

Apollo blinked. " Y-Yes, I am."

" Ahh, the doctor informed me of your visit. Mr. Gavin is in ward 18. Just head down the corridor until the end." The nurse instructed.

" Thank you very much!" Apollo smiled. He returned to the trio waiting. " Down the corridor." Apollo said before running down the hallway himself. He stopped in front of the door.

" …How about you go in alone, Apollo?" Phoenix said.

" E-Eh?" Apollo blinked.

" Yeah, Polly. Go see Mr. Gavin!" Trucy smiled.

Edgeworth said nothing but nodded towards the door.

" We'll go back first." Phoenix said.

" Polly, promise you'll get some rest after this, okay?" Trucy asked.

" …Okay." Apollo nodded. He took in a deep breath and walked in as the trio walked away.

The room was relatively quiet, disregarding the beeping sounds of the machines connected to the sleeping prosecutor. Apollo chewed on his bottom lip as he sat down carefully on the chair next to the bed. He swallowed as he eyed the bandages that showed underneath the hospital clothing. Apollo raised a hand and gently brushed away the blond locks sitting on the eyes.

" …Klavier… You idiot." Apollo muttered under his breath. He swallowed hard in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

" Not exactly… the first thing I wanted to hear from you… Herr Forehead."

" K-Klavier…!" Apollo gasped, looking up into azure blue eyes. " D-Did I wake you up…?" Apollo asked, mentally smacking himself for stuttering.

" No… I just happened to wake up. The anesthetic wore off." Klavier smiled. " Did I worry you?"

" What do you think?" Apollo snapped softly.

" I'd imagine I did." Klavier replied.

" You did, you jerk." Apollo's voice cracked. At that, Klavier immediately struggled to sit up but Apollo quickly pushed him down. " Don't get up! You're supposed to rest!"

Klavier frowned. He raised a shaky hand and brushed away the tears gently. Apollo leaned into the touch as Klavier smiled.

" Shall I distract you?" Klavier asked.

" ...Without moving? Sure, I could use something like that." Apollo replied after a moment of thought.

Klavier chuckled softly. " What's going on at the Coliseum?"

" One dead body, lots of police, and tons of chaos." Apollo replied.

Klavier chuckled softly. " Are you on the case?" Klavier asked.

" …Yeah. For two reasons. One is to find out who did this. The second…" Apollo trailed off, frowning as he caressed his bracelet. " …the defendant is someone I know."

Klavier noted the motion and frowned. " Someone you know?" He questioned.

" Yeah." Apollo nodded. " Anyway, Mr. Edgeworth is the prosecutor for the case."

" So you're going against the Chief Prosecutor?" Klavier grinned.

" …Don't remind me." Apollo sighed. Klavier smiled and nodded. He stifled the yawn. Apollo smiled. " You should get some more rest."

" …Apollo…? Do me a favor and stay here for a while more, 'kay?" Klavier asked softly.

" Sure." Apollo nodded. He leaned down and gave the other a brief kiss on the lips. " Now, rest. You have to get better soon."

" …Missed me already…?" Klavier grinned.

" …Oh shut up." Apollo blushed. He reached down and grabbed Klavier's hand, smiling when he felt the other interlace their hands. It didn't take long for Klavier's breathing to even out. Apollo stayed a little longer before standing up. He kissed the blond again.

" Sweet dreams, Klavier."

* * *

><p>AN:


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Turnabout Bands

**Summary: **Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…?

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairings: **KlavierApollo; light EdgeworthPhoenix

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; AU; Slight language

* * *

><p><strong>Turnabout Bands<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_October 17, 9.45a.m._

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 2_

" Polly! Did you have a good night's sleep? Pleasant dreams? Wanna see Mr. Hat?" Trucy asked as she bounced.

Apollo sighed. " Trucy, I'm really fine. I slept well yesterday; no pleasant dreams but no nightmares either. And no, I don't want to see Mr. Hat right now."

" How was Prosecutor Gavin?" Phoenix asked.

" He's fine. The operation went smoothly, and he's resting." Apollo replied. He turned to Thomas. " How about you? Are you fine?"

" As long as you're fine, then I am." Thomas replied, grinning.

" Don't worry, Polly! You have me, and also…" Trucy pressed a switch. " …The Amazing Mr. Hat!"

Apollo groaned.

" _Ho ho ho! I shall do my best, Mr. Polly!" _

The red-clad attorney shook his head as the others laughed at his face.

_October 17, 10.00a.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 7_

The Judge banged his gavel, signaling the start of the trial.

" Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Thomas Edison!" The Judge announced. " Is the prosecution and defense ready?"

" As always, Your Honor." Edgeworth replied smoothly.

" The defense is ready, Your Honor." Apollo replied.

" Very well. Mr. Edgeworth? Your opening statement, please." The Judge continued.

Edgeworth smirked as he spoke. " The defendant is accused of two crimes: the murder of Richard Manson, and the assault of Klavier Gavin. Richard Manson died of a bullet shot… to the heart."

The Judge gasped and the courtroom burst into murmurs.

" A… A shot to the heart?" The Judge asked.

Edgeworth nodded. " As for Klavier Gavin, I've just received the medical report." Edgeworth said, handling the copies to the baliff.

Apollo looked through the report quickly.

_Diagnosis Report_

Name:

_ Klavier Gavin (Age: 25) Male_

Time of attack:

_ Between 11.15p.m. to 11.25p.m._

_ October 15_

Condition upon admission to hospital:

_ Bullet in right shoulder with loss of blood._

Current condition:

_ Bullet removed through operation._

_ Currently resting in ICU._

" I see. Is Prosecutor Gavin alright?" The Judge asked.

" He is, Your Honor. I spoke with him yesterday. He just needs to rest." Apollo replied.

" …Alright then. Mr. Edgeworth, you may call your first witness." The Judge said.

Edgeworth nodded. " For the first witness, I'd like to call a member of the police to the stand. Detective Gumshoe, please take the stand." Edgeworth called.

Apollo glanced at his own document as the detective entered the room. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes always seemed to flicker to the diagnosis report. It was only until Edgeworth spoke again, did he managed to force himself to turn away.

" Name and occupation."

" The name's Dick Gumshoe, sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicide down at the precinct, sir!" Gumshoe replied happily.

" Detective, please give the court an overview of the crime." Edgeworth said.

" Yes, sir!"

" Isn't he a little… too happy?" Apollo whispered.

" I thought he was always like that." Trucy replied.

" No… What I meant was, he seems… happier than usual." Apollo said. _' And that, coming from this detective, is _not _a good sign.' _

_Witness Testimony_

– _The crime –_

" The shooting happened on October 15, around 11.30p.m.. Prosecutor Gavin was holding the Gavinners' Concert that day, and Mr. Manson was the guest star. After the concert ended, the defendant shot from the entrance of the concert hall, and killed Mr. Manson. Then he fired another shot, this one hitting Prosecutor Gavin."

" Mr. Justice, your cross-examination, please."

_Cross-Examination_

– _The crime –_

" Detective, you said that _' the defendant shot from the entrance of the concert hall, and killed Mr. Manson'_. So then a gun is our murder weapon." Apollo said.

Gumshoe nodded and looked back at Apollo, who looked as if he was waiting for something.

" Mr. Justice…" The Judge blinked. " Are you telling me you are done with your cross-examination?"

" I was waiting for Detective Gumshoe to present the murder weapon!" Apollo protested.

" …This isn't going to look good on your next assessment, Detective." Edgeworth frowned as he crossed his arms.

Gumshoe flinched. He fumbled with the bag he brought along and took out a clear plastic bag holding the murder weapon.

" This is the murder weapon, Your Honor…" Gumshoe said dejectedly. " It has the defendant's fingerprints on it."

' _Why does that not come as a surprise?' _Apollo thought. " And the bullets…"

" Are fired from this gun." Gumshoe answered. " Ballistics analyzed the rifling marks of the bullet in the victim and the one retrieved from the Prosecutor Gavin's shoulders, and they matched the rifling marks of the gun."

" …Thank you, Detective Gumshoe." Apollo said. " Now, you said that the defendant shot from the entrance. This is… as observed by the witness?"

" OBJECTION! That witness…" Edgeworth gritted his teeth. " …is for later. This question is irrelevant."

" If that's the case, then I have no more question for this witness, Your Honor." Apollo said.

" Mr. Edgeworth? Do you have anything else for this witness?" The Judge asked.

" No, Your Honor." Edgeworth replied. " I… would like to call… my next witness."

Back in the audience, Phoenix grinned and chuckled.

" What's wrong with Mr. Edgeworth?" Trucy asked.

Apollo shrugged. " Must be something about the next witness, that's for sure."

" Baliff! Please bring in the prosecution's next witness!" The Judge instructed.

Edgeworth sighed softly before he straightened up and continued. " Witness. Name and occupation." Edgeworth said sternly.

" Larry Butz. I'm a part-time security guard." The witness replied, grinning idiotically.

' _This witness… doesn't really look reliable, despite him being a security guard. And for some reason, Prosecutor Edgeworth is constantly glaring at the witness.'_ Apollo sighed. _' This is _so _not good. Actually, this feels worse than Klavier's mood swings. Not good. Not good at all.' _

" Larry… Your testimony please." Edgeworth said.

" Uhh… Sure thing." Larry replied.

_Witness Testimony_

– _What I saw –_

" See, I was working security that day, 'cause that purple-wearing rock-star wanted extra-security. Pretty insistent on it, too. I was monitoring the entrance of the concert hall and I went in when the concert ended. Needed to check on the people moving out of the concert hall. When I went in, I saw this guy near the entrance and he had something in his hand. I figured it was a gun, 'cause the next moment he shot that other guy with a guitar. I yelled for him to stop, but he fired the gun again, and then that purple-wearing rock-star was shot."

" Polly, are you okay? You look a little pale." Trucy said worriedly.

" …I'm fine." Apollo replied. " First things first: we need more information."

" Mr. Justice. Please cease the chatting and begin your cross-examination." The Judge said.

" Y-Yes, Your Honor!" Apollo replied quickly.

_Cross-Examination_

– _What I saw –_

" Mr. Butz… Just to confirm, the purple-wearing rock-star… That is Klavier Gavin, right?" Apollo asked.

" Yeah." Larry nodded.

" Do you know why Klavier was so insistent on security?" Apollo asked, despite knowing the answer.

" Umm… He ranted something about a previous incident and not wanting anything like that to happen again and stuffs." Larry replied.

' _Well, apparently he asked for extra security and this _still _happened.' _Apollo thought. " Okay, so you were monitoring the entrance of the concert hall. Did you ever see the defendant walking in?"

" Huh?" Larry blinked.

" I mean, if you were on security, watching the entrance… Then you wouldn't you have seen the defendant entering the concert hall?" Apollo clarified.

" …Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." Larry grinned.

Apollo took in a deep breath and continued. " Answer the question!" Apollo yelled, staring down at the witness.

" E-Edgey!" Larry wailed. " Isn't this abusing the witness?"

" Urk!" Edgeworth flinched. " It's 'badgering', Larry… But I agree. Answer the defense's question."

" Edgey, how could you…?" Larry sniffed.

' _Glad I'm not the defense.' _Phoenix thought.

" You heard Mr. Edgeworth! Now answer the question!" Apollo pressed harder.

" Uhh… Well… You see… I wasn't there… the whole time…" Larry stuttered.

' …_Yep, _so _glad.' _Phoenix sighed.

" Larry! Why is this the first time I'm hearing this?" Edgeworth yelled.

" Waahhhhh! I'm sorrrrrrrryyyyyyy!" Larry cried.

The court went silent. Apollo sighed. _' I knew this was worse than Klavier's mood swing…' _Apollo thought. " …Can I continue with my cross-examination now?"

" Go ahead." Edgeworth gritted, glaring even harder at Larry.

" Mr. Butz. Can you be more specific about the _'other guy with a guitar'_? From what I've gathered, there are three guitarists that night: Klavier, the victim, and another guitarist from the Gavinners."

" OBJECTION! Mr. Justice, as we all know, the victim, Mr. Manson, was the one who was shot. This line of questioning is a waste of the court's time." Edgeworth said.

" OBJECTION! Even so, this witness looks unreliable. The defense has the right to ask for further clarification on this point!" Apollo retorted.

" True… This witness _does _seem a little unreliable. In fact, I do remember my brother telling me about a ridiculous testimony…" The Judge mused.

' _That was seven years ago and this Judge still remembers? Impressive, I must say.' _Edgeworth thought.

" Very well. Even though it is rather unnecessary… Witness, please change your testimony to reflect this part."

" Oh, okay." Larry grinned. " He shot the guy with the white guitar. Looks kinda old to me. The guitar, I mean."

" Is there anything you found weird with the guitar?" Apollo asked.

" Weird? Not really. The only thing is that it looks a little old as compared to the rock-star's." Larry replied.

Apollo turned to Trucy, who nodded in confirmation. " OBJECTION!" Apollo yelled, a grin on his face.

" What exactly is your objection, Mr. Justice?" Edgeworth asked, wagging a finger in front of him.

" This witness testified that there was nothing strange about the victim's guitar. However, this contradicts the guitar in question!" Apollo said. " The defense checked the guitar. It was missing a guitar string."

" N-Nevertheless… That is irrelevant." Edgeworth said. " The prosecution finds the case of the guitar irrelevant, Your Honor!"

" OBJECTION! They were performing for a concert. How did the victim perform with a string missing?" Apollo pressed on. " This witness is under oath! Yet he gave a flimsy testimony and even withheld the truth! The defense demands that the witness tell the truth or the defense will move to strike off the witness's testimony completely!"

" OBJECTION–"

" –Overruled." The Judge cut in.

" Your Honor…?" Edgeworth called.

" Objection overruled, Mr. Edgeworth. Witness! I will give you one more chance to tell the truth. Should you be found lying again, you _will _be in contempt of court!" The Judge said.

" That was close…" Trucy sighed in relief.

" You said it." Apollo nodded in agreement. " But… if I can't find anything wrong with this testimony… Then it's over."

" You can do it, Polly! Chin up!" Trucy encouraged.

" Thanks." Apollo smiled. _' Well, here we go again.' _

_Witness Testimony_

– _What I saw, Pt. 2 –_

" I wasn't lying, I swear! I saw that suspicious man fire the gun and killed the guy with the white guitar and the guitar looked pretty okay to me! I yelled at him, but he fired another shot and it hit that purple-wearing rock-star. Boy, if the police wasn't there, I'm sure he would have gotten away…"

" Ha…! This is no difference from the previous testimony, Mr. Justice." Edgeworth commented.

Apollo glared.

" Mr. Justice, please stop glaring at Mr. Edgeworth and begin your cross-examination." The Judge said.

_Cross-Examination_

– _What I saw, Pt. 2 –_

" Are you really not lying?" Apollo asked.

" Of course not! I'll even bet you a dollar!" Larry exclaimed.

Apollo raised an eyebrow, but seeing the rather permanent glare on Edgeworth's face, he decided not to comment further. _' But anyway, my bracelet's not reacting… so he's probably not lying.' _Apollo thought. " Can you tell us what happened after the _'suspicious man' _was caught? What happened on stage?" Apollo asked. _' Although… forgive me for saying so, but you're rather suspicious yourself…' _

" Well… I saw Nick, Edgey, that cute girl beside you and another detective in a lab coat run on stage. And then Edgey yelled something and more police came and started their investigations and such." Larry replied.

" So… During this time, no one touched the guitar? Not at all?" Apollo asked.

" Not at all. The police moved it aside so that they can move the body and get the autopsy report done. Detective Ema was personally in charge of the crime scene before we returned." Edgeworth answered.

" Okay…" Apollo mused over the information. " Mr. Butz, could you describe the _'suspicious man' _for us?" Apollo asked.

" Hmm… Well, he was almost as tall as Nick… and he had this black jacket on, so I couldn't see what he was wearing underneath. I couldn't see his face though." Larry said.

" …OBJECTION!" Apollo yelled. " When the defendant was arrested by the police… He was wearing… his _business suit_."

" Wha-Whaaaaaatttttt?" Larry gasped.

" By the way, did you give chase to the suspect? After he fired the second shot?" Apollo asked.

" I did! But… He was too fast for him and I… kinda lost him for a moment. Thank goodness the police was there." Larry grinned sheepishly.

" I'm not sure that's a quality to have for a security guard…" Trucy muttered softly.

" I'm not sure how he got the job in the first place. Who the heck will hire this kind of guy for a security guard?" Apollo replied, sighing. He turned back to Larry, and continued. " There's one other thing I wanted to ask, Mr. Butz… You… yelled at him?"

" Uh-huh. I mean, it's a natural reaction for a security guard, right?" Larry answered.

" …So, was the suspect… startled?" Apollo asked.

" I guess so. He turned to look at me, but his fingers pulled the trigger. Probably because I scared him." Larry replied.

Apollo felt his eyebrows twitch. _' So it's possible that Klavier was shot by accident?' _He thought. _' In any case… there are still some things we need to find out, so I'm afraid I can't let this testimony pass.' _Apollo turned to the Judge. " Your Honor, the defense proposes that the witness's testimony is completely unreliable. We cannot confirm whether or not the one who shot the victims is the defendant, nor can we understand how the guitar string disappeared." Apollo said.

" T-That's… not fair…" Larry began to tear up.

" …I agree." The Judge nodded after some thoughts.

" OBJECTION! The defendant was caught immediately after the crime! Unless the defense is proposing that the defendant somehow switched during the time in which he escapes, I hardly think that we cannot confirm who shot the victims!" Edgeworth cut in.

" OBJECTION! Recall, just a few moments ago, the witness said that _' I kinda lost him for a moment'_. If that's not an opportunity for a switch, then I don't know what is!" Apollo retorted.

" OBJECTION! That was merely a moment, Mr. Justice." Edgeworth replied.

" OBJECTION! Just look at this witness! I hardly think his 'moment' really just means a few seconds!" Apollo said. Edgeworth flinched, his experiences telling him that what Apollo said was completely possible. " When the shooting happened, everyone panicked. During this time, there _could _have been a switch!"

" OBJECTION! This is merely a possibility. The prosecution calls the defense's bluff!"

" …Oh, I assure you, I'm not bluffing." Apollo grinned. Edgeworth looked surprised. " Recall the last cross-examination! The defense established then that the suspect seen by this witness was wearing something different from the defendant! Well, Mr. Edgeworth? Still think I'm bluffing?"

" …Urgh." Edegworth flinched.

" That's enough!" The Judge roared. " I am almost convinced that the defendant is guilty. However, there are still areas for suspicion. Furthermore, I have to concede that this witness's testimony… is rather unreliable. Under these conditions, I cannot give a verdict. I want both the prosecution and the defense to find out the answers to the questions raised in today's trial." The Judge said.

" …Yes, Your Honor." Edgeworth gritted.

" Understood, Your Honor." Apollo nodded.

" The court is adjourned for the day!" The Judge banged his gavel.

_October 17, 2.12p.m._

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 2_

" Thanks, Apollo." Thomas grinned. " Nice job."

" Thanks." Apollo smiled tiredly. " It was a close one today. If I wasn't able to discredit the testimony, you would have been found guilty."

" Hey, Daddy, what do you think of the witness's testimony?" Trucy asked.

" Hmm… I'll give it that it's rather unique… Then again, considering the person testifying, I guess that's a different case all together." Phoenix grinned.

" He looks like he knows Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo commented.

" Oh, I didn't mention it? Me, Miles and Larry went to elementary school together." Phoenix said casually.

" No, you didn't!" Apollo replied accusingly. " Anyway… We'll need to solve the two major contradictions today."

" Yeah… The missing guitar string and the real shooter." Trucy said.

" Well, I'm counting on you, Apollo." Thomas said.

" Yeah." Apollo nodded. " Let's go."

* * *

><p>AN: I had fun with this~ Well, thanks for reading, peps~!


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Turnabout Bands

**Summary: **Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…?

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairings: **KlavierApollo; light EdgeworthPhoenix

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; AU; Slight language

* * *

><p><strong>Turnabout Bands<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_October 17, 3.00p.m._

_Wright Anything Agency_

" Today's trial is a real mess." Apollo groaned.

" I found it rather interesting." Phoenix chuckled.

" …You're not the one carrying out the cross-examinations, Mr. Wright." Apollo shot back after a moment of thought.

Phoenix had a thoughtful expression on his face for a moment, before shrugging. " True." He grinned.

Apollo sighed. " Well… I'm official out of ideas. What about you?"

" We should probably answer the two contradictions first. That will probably be a good way to start." Trucy replied.

" Apollo? Do you really think there's a switch?" Phoenix asked.

Apollo didn't answer. The answer had too much weighing on it – one wrong assumption and the truth could crumble away like dust. Despite knowing full-well his duty as an attorney, Apollo couldn't decide.

…He just couldn't.

" Let's just head back to the crime scene." Phoenix said, breaking the period of awkward silence. " Experiences tell me that talking to witnesses again after they testified in court never harms."

" …Yeah. Let's go."

_October 17, 3.35p.m._

_Sunshine Coliseum_

_The Stage_

The group arrived just in time to see a certain pink– pardon, _maroon_-wearing prosecutor -wearing prosecutor crush a paper cup in his hands. Apollo winced, feeling _very _sorry for the paper cup– and himself.

" I'm pretty sure the paper cup did nothing to anger you, Miles. In fact, I did a great job holding a nice steaming cup of tea." Phoenix joked.

Said prosecutor turned around and proceeded to shoot a glare in Apollo's direction. The attorney gulped and tugged at Trucy's cape.

" Let's… go investigate." Apollo whispered. " _Now._"

Trucy giggled but followed her half-brother. Phoenix chuckled and took a seat beside Edgeworth.

" …Penny for your thought?" Phoenix asked.

" …What do you think? Of the case, I mean. You were at the trial today, and I _know _you did some investigations on your own." Edgeworth answered, folding his arms.

Phoenix frowned. " Well, it's an interesting case, as I've told Apollo." Phoenix replied. " We went to the Detention Center together. What do you think of the defendant?"

" ...Honestly? He's… rather suspicious." Edgeworth replied slowly.

" As a prosecutor, or a normal by-stander?" Phoenix asked, grinning.

" It is my job as a prosecutor to doubt, but even from by-stander's stand he seems suspicious." Edgeworth replied, shooting Phoenix a half-hearted glare.

" Same here. Instincts based on past experiences, I suppose." Phoenix said.

" …And you've tested him." Edgeworth said, more of a statement than a question.

" You wound me so, Miles." Phoenix said, faking a hurt expression. " ...But yes, I did."

" And the results?" Edgeworth questioned.

" He never did give me an answer when I asked him." Phoenix said. " That just means that he noticed, but cannot find a suitable answer."

" And, as per your usual somewhat sadistic personality, you will not offer any help to him." Edgeworth stated.

" Now _this _really hurts, Miles." Phoenix said in a firm tone, but broke his façade by breaking into a laugh. " But hey, you didn't help me when I was troubled."

" As I recall, you didn't want my help." Edgeworth retorted.

Phoenix merely stuck out his tongue and pouted childishly. Edgeworth merely sighed and shook his head in defeat.

Apollo and Trucy walked around until they finally found one forensic scientists munching on Snackoos… passionately.

" Let's go talk to her, Polly!" Trucy said, pulling Apollo along. " Hello, Ema!" Trucy greeted cheerfully.

" Oh. It's you." Ema replied.

" So… H-How's the investigation going, Ema?" Apollo asked. One look from Ema, and Apollo gulped once more.

" The investigation? It's a whole mess! Thanks to the trial today, no one knows what exactly happened now!"

Apollo winced. _' …Great. And here I thought I avoided Mr. Edgeworth… But the Skye just poured on me again.' _

" But what do you think?" Apollo pressed on.

Ema frowned. " Well… I'm not too sure as well." Ema sighed. " When the shooting happened, I was backstage. By the time I ran out, the shooting already happened, and – I'm embarrassed to say– I was a little shocked and panicked, so I didn't see the shooter."

" We can't completely depend on Mr. Butz's testimony either. If only we can confirm what he saw…" Apollo mused.

" Hey, Ema… Don't they have like, security cameras here?" Trucy asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

" Oh. You wanna check the security footage, huh? Good idea." Ema said. " Sure, knock yourself out."

" Oka- Wait, _us_?" Apollo blinked.

" Well, I'm put in charge of this place, so I can't exactly leave…" Ema replied.

" …But would they let us see the security footage?" Apollo asked.

" Here, I'll give you an authorization letter. It'll give you access." Ema said. She wrote a quick letter and shoved it to Apollo. " The security room is two levels below. Remember the backstage hallway? Use the stairs there and you should be able to find the security room on your own."

" Thanks, Ema. Come on, Trucy." Apollo called. " Time to speak with our security guard again."

_October 17, 4.18p.m._

_Sunshine Coliseum _

_Security Room_

Apollo breathed heavily and glared at the door in front of him.

" Polly…?" Trucy called.

" Ema said this place was easy to find." Apollo said. " But we used a good _ten _minutes or so, going around in circles before we actually found this place."

Trucy nodded slowly. Apollo sighed as he pushed the door opened and walked in with Trucy following him. He abruptly stopped, causing Trucy to knock into him. The magician rubbed her abused nose as she popped her head above Apollo's shoulders.

" Hi, Mr. Butz!" Trucy called enthusiastically.

" Hey! What are you doing here?" Larry asked.

" Mr. Butz… How are you doing?" Apollo asked.

" Dude! I'm ruined! Totally ruinnneeedddd!" Larry cried.

Apollo and Trucy looked at each other and blinked. " Huh…?" They asked together.

" How am I going to attract the ladies now? Hooowwww?" Larry whined.

" Erm… Mr. Butz…? Please, calm down." Apollo said slowly. " Now, about the trial today…?"

" Dude! I wasn't lying! I swear!" Larry yelled.

" But… How did you see Mr. Edison? I mean, the place was a little dark…" Trucy asked.

" I saw him when I opened the door. You know, the lights outside…" Larry replied.

" And what about the clothes-changing Mr. Edison?" Trucy continued.

" Mr. Butz… Please. Can you tell us again what happened when you ran after Thomas?" Apollo asked.

" Like I said… I ran after the guy, but he ran pass me, out of the concert hall. Of course, being the professional security guard I am, I pursuit him, But he kinda turned into a corner, and I missed him for a while. When I saw him, the guy was being handcuffed by the Detective person." Larry said.

" So… He could have ran into a dressing room, according to the guide map?" Apollo said.

" Yup." Larry grinned.

" Looks like we have to check out the dressing rooms later." Apollo muttered.

" Mr. Butz, do you think we can take a look at the security video for the concert?" Apollo asked.

" Dude, I can't just show it to anyone. And besides, you're a lawyer, like Nick!" Larry said.

" I have a letter from Detective Ema Skye, here." Apollo handed the letter over to Larry, who ripped it open.

_To the security guard in-charge:_

_Give permission for these two to look at the security videos, in the name of Detective Ema Skye._

" See? We have permission!" Trucy said, bouncing.

" Okay. Sure, why not?" Larry replied.

Apollo almost blinked at the quick reply. Larry went back to the security systems as Apollo sighed.

" Here you go!" Larry called.

Apollo and Trucy walked over and stared intently at the monitors.

* * *

><p><em>A man wearing a security uniform was seen walking into the concert hall. A slightly taller man had a hand in side of his jacket. Slowly, the man took out a gun and fired a shot. The door closed, and the security guard called out. <em>

" _Hey!" _

_The man turned around, startled. As the security guard moved closer, he took a gamble and fired another shot. He pushed the security guard aside and quickly ran outside. The door opened, and light shined in. The man was wearing a blue jacket and a pair of black pants._

* * *

><p>" …So… That's it." Apollo said.<p>

" Yep." Larry nodded.

" Hey, Polly…" Trucy called. " Where does this leave us now?"

" Well… This proves that Mr. Butz's testimony was right. And this also proves that there is a possibility that there was a switch. If what he said was true… then we'll have to investigate the dressing rooms as well." Apollo replied.

Trucy nodded. " So, where do we go first?"

" If we look at the map… The first dressing room the criminal would have ran in would be the Gavinners' Dressing Room." Apollo said, reading off from the map. " We should start there."

" Okay." Trucy bounced. " We'll be going now, Mr. Butz!"

_October 17, 4.50p.m._

_Sunshine Coliseum_

_The Gavinners' Dressing Room_

" I can't believe we're back here again." Apollo muttered.

" So! We just have to find something unusual!" Trucy grinned.

" For a bunch of people connected to the police somehow or another… They aren't very neat. Or organised." Apollo commented. He sighed as he glanced at the guitars and coats placed around the room.

" They are famous people, Polly. And being famous means busy!" Trucy chirped.

" You mean… Like how you tend to flee the office whenever I try to ask you to help me organise the paperwork?" Apollo asked. _' Although… Why do I get this feeling it's just because there's a murder and that Klavier's not here to nag at them…?' _Apollo thought.

" Hey!" Trucy protested.

The two started searching the room and finally, they found a piece of evidence – one that they really didn't want to find. The two half-siblings stared at the evidence blankly until Apollo finally broke out of his trance and walked towards the jacket thrown on the floor. He picked it up and inspected it.

The jacket was torn in the front.

" Why is it torn?" Trucy asked.

" Beats me." Apollo shrugged. " But more importantly… Doesn't this jacket look like the one our suspect was wearing in the security video?"

" …Yeah." Trucy nodded slowly. " What does this means, Polly?"

" …I don't know." Apollo muttered. " Let's… go check out the other dressing room: Our murder victim's dressing room."

_October 17, 5.02p.m._

_Sunshine Coliseum_

_Richard's Dressing Room_

" Over here…!" Apollo called.

Trucy ran over. Apollo pointed to a piece of cloth on the ground.

" Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Apollo asked.

" P-Polly… Isn't that…" Trucy trailed off in shock.

Apollo brought out the bag containing the jacket as he made a comparison. " Looks like part of the jacket our disappearing man wore."

" Wait…" Trucy called. Apollo turned around and raised an eyebrow. " Was his jacket torn? I mean, in the security video?"

" Maybe it's on the front, so we didn't see it." Apollo replied.

" But don't you think it's kinda weird? I mean, Mr. Edison hadn't said anything about it." Trucy pondered.

" …Well, let's go find out then." Apollo replied.

_October 17, 5.39p.m._

_Detention Center_

_Visitors' Room_

" Excuse me, I need to speak with my client, Thomas Edison?" Apollo called.

The guard nodded and disappeared into the door. Few minutes later, the guard walked back out, the defendant in tow.

" Heya, Apollo!" Thomas greeted.

" How are you doing, Thomas?" Apollo asked.

" Bored. Annoyed. This stinks." Thomas replied.

Apollo rolled his eyes and sighed. " Anyway… I wanted to ask you, what were you doing there, at the Sunshine Coliseum?"

" Catching up with an old friend, that's what." Thomas said.

" An… _'old friend'_? Couldn't have been me, since I didn't know you were there." Apollo commented.

" And _I _didn't know _you _were there." Thomas added. " It was Richard."

" You knew the victim?" Trucy gasped.

Thomas nodded.

" Could you describe it in more details?" Apollo asked.

" Okay, sure." Thomas nodded. " I went to the Sunshine Coliseum to look for him… Or at least, I tried to. I got there a little late, so I could only go in during the break. Couldn't meet him then either, so I just watched the concert, you see? And then I went home like everyone else did."

Apollo nodded, withholding a frown. " Why did you want to meet Mr. Manson anyway?"

" Like I said, to catch up with him." Thomas replied with a lazy shrug. " We keep working and all; didn't really have time to sit and chat."

" Hey, Mr. Edison…? What did you go to the concert in?" Trucy asked.

" My business suit, what else? I went there right after work!" Thomas chuckled.

" Do you know why he was asked to perform at the concert?" Apollo asked.

" Nope. No idea. Who knows what that flashy rock-star was thinking?" Thomas shrugged. " …Though, it was probably because of his skills…" Thomas flashed a brief glare – one that didn't go unnoticed by either of the Gramarye siblings.

" I guess. Why else would Mr. Gavin ask Mr. Manson to perform with the Gavinners?" Trucy beamed.

" …Alright. I guess that's all for today. The visiting hours are going to be over soon." Apollo said, getting up. " I'll see you tomorrow, Thomas. Come on, Trucy, let's go."

" Oh, Apollo…?" Thomas called.

" Hmm?"

" …Thanks for defending me." Thomas said.

Apollo smiled and turned away. He could swear he saw a smirk appeared on Thomas's face as he turned to leave. Outside, Apollo frowned.

" Polly? Are you okay?" Trucy asked in concern.

" …Yeah. I'm fine. Really." Apollo said. " Come on, let's head over to the hospital. We can visit Klavier."

' _I hate this feeling I'm getting. I… I need to talk with him.' _

" Hey!"

" Mr. Wright…?" Apollo blinked. " And Mr. Edgeworth."

" Anyone hungry? 'cause I managed to grab Miles for dinner." Phoenix grinned.

" As I recalled, you whined to me until I got fairly annoyed and completely unable to work." Edgeworth gritted.

" Oh, and did I mention it's his treat?" Phoenix continued, completely ignoring the car's driver.

" Phoenix Wright!" Edgeworth gave his Edgeworth-glare-of-doom®. " I hate you."

Phoenix waved a hand lazily and grinned.

" Come on, Polly! I'm hungry!" Trucy whined.

" Alright, alright…" Apollo sighed and nodded.

_October 17, 6.18p.m._

_Burger Joint_

" …So, why are we having burgers for dinner?" Apollo asked, glancing at his own dinner.

" Why can't we?" Phoenix replied.

" Mr. Justice. Just be happy we're not having unhealthy noodles for dinner. I simply can't understand your choice of food." Edgeworth sighed exasperatedly as he glanced at Phoenix.

Said man shrugged before he turned to Apollo again. " How goes the investigation?"

" So-so." Apollo muttered. " What about you, Mr. Wright? Where have you been all day?"

" Annoying me." Edgeworth grunted before Phoenix spoke.

" Yep. It was fun!" Phoenix laughed. " I followed Miles around until he kicked me away. I felt hurt."

" Keyword being, _'felt'_, I'm sure." Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

" No, it's _'hurt'_!" Phoenix protested.

" Alright, alright…" Apollo sighed. " Geez. You two fight like an old married couple or something."

Trucy giggled and the two hi-fived. Phoenix pouted while Edgeworth glared, before a round of laughter went around again.

_October 17, 7.04p.m._

_General Hospital_

_Intensive Care Unit – Ward 306_

When the group walked in, the blond was sitting upright on his bed, reading a book. He put the book away the moment the door opened and smiled at his guests.

" Hey, Mr. Gavin! How are you?" Trucy chirped.

" Bored." Klavier pouted. " There's nothing much I can do."

Trucy giggled and Apollo couldn't help but chuckle as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. Edgeworth smirked, and Phoenix grinned.

" Aww, poor you." Apollo teased.

" You're mean to a patient." Klavier whined. " Anyway, how was the trial today?"

Apollo and Trucy groaned simultaneously while Edgeworth glared at nothing in particular.

" It was fun." Phoenix said.

" You weren't the one doing the cross-examinations!" Apollo protested.

" Ahh, details." Phoenix shrugged.

Klavier laughed as his boyfriend fumed. He kissed Apollo's cheek lovingly, causing the red-clad attorney to stutter and flush red again for a completely different reason. Trucy cooed and giggled.

" Alright, alright!" Apollo yelled, his face still bright red. " We're also here for business."

" We are?" Trucy blinked.

" Did I forget to mention that?" Apollo asked in reply. " Anyway…"

" You want to know about the day of the crime, ja?" Klavier asked. Apollo nodded. " Well… I don't have to talk about what happened before the concert, because you were there with me…"

" Why did you invite Mr. Manson?" Apollo asked.

" Radical Aces was a famous group, ja? Well, before they broke up, that is. I thought I should invite one of them as a special guest to make the concert more… interesting." Klavier replied, a grin on his face.

" True… Radical Aces was quite famous back then." Phoenix commented, Edgeworth nodding in agreement.

" So the concert went by smoothly, until it ended. Well, after I invited you and Fräulein on stage… that was when Herr Manson was shot. I turned to see where that came from, and well, you know the rest." Klavier continued.

" …Is it possible… for you to describe the shooter?" Apollo asked slowly.

" I wasn't able to see him." Klavier shook his head. " He was too far away, and the concert hall was dark. Except the stage, that is."

" …Well, that's all I wanted to ask." Apollo stated.

" So, Apollo. Ready for the trial tomorrow?" Phoenix asked.

" …Yeah, I am." Apollo replied." It's strange… But I think I've been ready for so long now."Apollo smiled. " Just because I'm curious… You said that Mr. Butz was a friend of you two, right?"

Edgeworth nodded. " There was a saying about him…"

" '_Whenever something smells, it's usually the Butz.'_" Phoenix said.

" Seeing him makes me hope for harder-to-break witnesses." Apollo groaned.

" Oh, trust me, he isn't the worst. Kids are worse." Phoenix said. " …Or innocent-looking ladies." Edgeworth eyed him carefully but did not comment. " Anyway! We should leave our lovebirds here and head for home."

Apollo blushed and groaned. Klavier grinned proudly as he looped his left arm around Apollo's shoulders. Trucy giggled and walked out with one grinning pianist and one smirking prosecutor. Apollo sighed and got onto the bed. He lay gently against Klavier, careful not to put any pressure against the injured shoulder. Klavier wrapped an arm around his waist and sighed contently.

" I missed you." Klavier whispered softly.

" You're not the only one." Apollo replied. " How's the shoulder?"

" Herr Dokter said it's healing well." Klavier pouted.

" That's good." Apollo nodded. " You're still going to bed-ridden for some days, right?"

" That's right."

Klavier pouted and sulk. Apollo chuckled at the childish behavior. Blushing badly, Apollo turned and kissed the sulking prosecutor, pulling aside rapidly as the door opened and a nurse stepped in. Klavier chuckled and grinned at the blushing nurse.

" Yes, Fräulein?" Klavier asked.

" Y-Y-Your m-m-medicine, Mr. G-Gavin." The nurse stuttered.

" Why, thank you, Fräulein." Klavier winked.

He quickly took the medicine and the nurse scampered out of the room. Klavier laughed and turned to Apollo, who was currently half-pouting and half-glaring at the window. He pulled the attorney closer.

" Aww… Is my baby jealous?" Klavier cooed.

" What? Not a chance." Apollo said.

" Why don't I believe you?" Klavier asked. " Maybe because… you were glaring at the window–did I mention that it was a perfectly perfect window?"

" I hate you so much…" Apollo groaned, turning to face Klavier.

The blond laughed and kissed the brunette. " Yeah. Love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: And the investigation continues. Thanks for reading~


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Turnabout Bands

**Summary: **Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…?

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairings: **KlavierApollo; light EdgeworthPhoenix

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; AU; Slight language

* * *

><p><strong>Turnabout Bands<strong>

**Chapter 4**

_October 18, 9.42a.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 3_

" Did you get a good night's sleep, Polly?" Trucy chirped.

" …Does three hours count as a good night's sleep?" Apollo groaned.

" Polly! You should sleep for the sake of our client!" Trucy protested.

" Thought you didn't like the client all that much." Apollo commented. " Plus, I was working on the case, thank you very much."

Just then, Phoenix walked in, a grin on his face. " Good morning. Got a good night's sleep, Apollo?"

" …I am not answering that question again." Apollo frowned.

" Hey Daddy, do you know who the witness is today?" Trucy asked.

Phoenix shrugged. " Beats me. Miles doesn't seem like he's in a good mood too." Phoenix commented. " …Well, then again. He's hardly in a good mood. Grumpy old man, that one. Of course, don't tell him I said that." He winked.

" Still not helping that our prosecutor is in a bad mood." Apollo groaned.

" Come on, Polly! You look like you lost the battle already! Chin up!" Trucy cheered.

" Thanks." Apollo smiled.

" Well, it's about time. Good luck." Phoenix said.

" Thanks. I think I'll need it." Apollo replied.

' _It's time to end this, don't you think? After all… We've been in denial for nearly ten years already. Then again… Maybe I'm the only one in denial…' _

_October 18, 10.00a.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 1_

" You know… I just realized how much attention is placed on this trial." Apollo said.

" Well… Two famous bands are involved." Trucy replied.

The Judge walked in and banged his gavel, signaling the start of the trial.

" Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Thomas Edison." The Judge announced. " Is the prosecution and defense ready?"

" The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Edgeworth replied.

" The defense is ready, Your Honor." Apollo nodded.

" Very well. Yesterday's trial ended on two big mysteries: One, the defendant described by the witness and the defendant caught by the police were wearing different clothing, giving rise to the possibility that there has been a switch; Two, a guitar string is missing from the victim's guitar which has not been found." The Judge summarized. " Mr. Edgeworth. Please give your opening statement."

Edgeworth nodded. " This trial is complicated because of the large panic during the incident, and that there are few witnesses. The witness yesterday failed to provide information that would be of help to the case, and in fact, brought up more question. Today, the prosecution is prepared to bring in another witness whom the prosecution believes can help to bring an end to this case."

" Very well." The Judge nodded. " The prosecution may call its witness."

" The prosecution calls… the victim to the stand." Edgeworth said.

" The victim?" The Judge blinked.

" OBJECTION! He–"

" Hold your objections, Mr. Justice." Edgeworth interrupted. " Your Honor, recall that we have two victims in this case; one in the morgue, and one in the hospital. As for the defense's concerns, the prosecution has already obtained the doctor's approval for the patient to appear and testify in court."

" Does the defense still have any objections?" The Judge asked.

" …None at all." Apollo replied. " I've been waiting for this."

" Baliff! Bring in the witness!" The Judge ordered.

Once the witness was settled comfortably, Edgeworth continued.

" Will the witness state his name and occupation?" Edgeworth asked.

" Klavier Gavin. Prosecuting attorney, plus leader and vocalist for the Gavinners."

" Mr. Gavin, how are your injuries?" The Judge asked.

" Healing well, Your Honor." Klavier replied. " Unfortunately, I'm currently banned from my guitar and motorcycle." He added with a pout.

Apollo sighed and glanced at Edgeworth, urging the prosecutor to continue the trial. Fortunately, Edgeworth was indeed prepared to continue.

" Witness. Please testify for the court about the events that transpired on the day of the murder." Edgeworth said.

" Ja." Klavier grinned.

_Witness testimony_

– _The day of the concert –_

" The Gavinners were holding a concert that day. We were practicing before the concert and I went out during a break. I remember Herr Edison looking for Herr Manson, and I allowed him to do so. After that, I returned to the Gavinners' Dressing Room. Those in the Gavinners' Dressing Room heard some… quarrels, I believe from the adjoining room after we finished a song. It ceased quickly, so none of us thought of checking it out. Then it was all fine until the concert and the shooting happened."

" I totally forgot about the argument next door." Trucy commented.

Apollo frowned as he thought back about the other testimony. _' It doesn't add up, so one of them is lying. The question is… Who?' _

" Polly?" Trucy called.

" Alright then. Mr. Justice. Please begin your cross-examination."

_Cross-Examination_

– _The day of the concert –_

" Why did you allow Mr. Edison to get in?" Apollo asked.

" Herr Edison said that there was an emergency and that he couldn't Herr Manson on the phone." Klavier replied.

" And… You didn't bother to accompany him? Just in case?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

" Nope." Klavier shook his head.

" …You would think that he'll be more careful this time round." Apollo muttered.

" Polly!" Trucy puffed her cheeks.

Apollo chuckled softly and turned back to Klavier. " Were you able to hear what the argument was about?"

" No." Klavier replied. " I asked around, but none of us in the dressing room was able to hear."

" Weren't you curious?" Apollo asked.

" Sure. But I thought it would be rude to ask Herr Manson about it, since he never spoke about it, so I thought it was… personal." Klavier replied, shrugging.

" Did you notice anything unusual during the concert?" Apollo continued.

" Nope. The Gavinners were rocking the concert, ja?" Klavier grinned.

" Did you happen to catch a glance of the shooter?" Apollo asked.

Klavier shook his head. " The stage was bright, but other than that, the concert hall was dark, ja?"

" And then the shooting…" Apollo muttered, putting on his 'thinking' pose.

" There isn't much from the testimony, huh?" Trucy commented.

" Because we were there." Apollo replied.

" So… What are we going to do?" Trucy asked.

" As it stands now… Either Thomas is lying… Or Klavier is. In any case, I need one more piece of piece of information."

The Judge banged his gavel. " It looks like there is no new information from this cross-examination."

" Your Honor, the defense has a request." Apollo announced.

" Yes, what would that be?" The Judge blinked.

" The defense requests that the prosecution reveals the motive they have for our client." Apollo asked.

" Does the prosecution have any objections?" The Judge asked.

" None, Your Honor." Edgeworth replied. " The prosecution believes that the defendant's motive… is revenge after an argument happening beforehand."

' _I thought so.' _Apollo frowned. " And… Does the prosecution know about the content of this… argument?"

" We believe that the argument is about the victim's promotion the week before. According to witness testimony, the defendant and victim have been arguing for days." Edgeworth replied.

" …Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo said. He turned back to Klavier. " Now then, Prosecutor Gavin. Please answer this question for me. Honestly. Though you should know that, seeing that you are under oath." Apollo said. " According to Mr. Edgeworth, the suspect has a motive for shooting Mr. Manson. Do you have any idea why you were shot?"

" I'm afraid not, Herr Forehead." Klavier replied. " In fact… I believe it's accidental."

" ...Accidental, huh." Apollo muttered, chuckling softly to himself.

The Judge blinked. " Mr. Justice? What is so funny?"

" Ahh, sorry." Apollo chuckled. " In any case, the defendant would like to present evidence to the contrary, Your Honor."

" Contrary to what?" The Judge asked, clearly confused.

" To Prosecutor Gavin's last statement, Your Honor." Apollo replied. " I have here, the security video of the concert on the night of the incident. This security camera focuses on the door of the concert hall." Apollo spoke as he handed over the tape to the baliff, who played it for the court.

" …And…" Edgeworth spoke after the tape was stopped. " What exactly is the court supposed to see?"

" Take a look right here." Apollo said, pausing the tape. " This is where the first shot was fired. This is, of course, the bullet that took Mr. Manson's life. Now this one…" Apollo played the tape, pausing when he reached the correct part. " …is the second shot. This one hit Prosecutor Gavin."

" …Nngh."

" Mr. Edgeworth?" The Judge blinked.

" I believe Mr. Edgeworth gets my point." Apollo said.

" Your… point…?" The Judge asked.

" Your Honor. According to Prosecutor Gavin, he was shot _by accident_. Please take a look at the security video again. Clearly, the suspect is firing with _accuracy_. He wasn't firing accidentally!" Apollo exclaimed. " Ergo, the killer is not firing accidentally!"

" …Haha…"

" W-Who is that laughing?" The Judge stuttered.

" …What's so funny, Mr. Edgeworth?" Apollo asked.

" Mr. Justice…" Edgeworth smirked. " If the killer wasn't firing accidentally, then surely, it would mean that he was shooting someone on purpose. Of course, that would also mean that the defendant is guilty of the attempted murder of Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, no?"

" Ack!" Apollo flinched. " …HOLD IT! Mr. Edgeworth... I have you agree that your theory is perfectly sound."

" Is the defense… admitting that their client is guilty?" The Judge gasped.

" Of course not, Your Honor." Apollo replied. " In any case… The killer hasn't been identified. The defense has already proven the possibility of a switch yesterday!"

" OBJECTION!" Edgeworth smirked. " That was yesterday, Mr. Justice. Can you prove it _today_?"

" Argh…!" Apollo flinched.

" …Mr. Justice. There were two contradictions presented in court yesterday. Perhaps, you would solve the other contradiction as well?" Edgeworth said.

" …Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo called.

" Ja?"

" Would you mind testifying to the court about the victim's guitar?" Apollo asked.

" OBJECTION! This witness–"

" –is a very… Let's put it as a very… _thorough_ person." Apollo interrupted. Klavier grinned. " He should have known about the missing guitar string. I'm sure his testimony will be able to help us solve the contradiction."

" Does the prosecution have any objections?" The Judge asked.

" …None, Your Honor." Edgeworth replied.

" Very well. Prosecutor Gavin, please testify to the court about the guitar in question." The Judge instructed.

" …Ja." Klavier nodded.

_Witness Testimony_

– _The Victim's Guitar – _

" Herr Manson's guitar was missing a string that day. I am not certain when exactly the string had gone missing, though Herr Manson hinted that it was misplaced on the day of the concert. We did not have an extra guitar there, so there was no way for Herr Manson to use a spare one. He insisted on playing that day, so we did as Herr Manson asked. The volume of his guitar was turned down so no one would notice the difference."

" I see. Mr. Justice, you may begin your cross-examination." The Judge said.

_Cross-Examination_

– _The Victim's Guitar – _

" When did you first notice that the guitar string on Mr. Manson's guitar was missing?" Apollo asked.

" When we practiced after the break." Klavier replied. " It's very easy to spot for an amateur, and much more easily for a professional. Of course, I meant based on the sound." Klavier grinned.

" …So this break… It's the same as the one you mentioned in the previous testimony?" Apollo continued.

" The very same." Klavier smiled.

Apollo couldn't help but cough lightly, turning back to the testimony at hand. Unfortunately for the attorney, most had already seen the blush that was on the brunette's face.

" S-So…" Apollo continued. " What do you mean when said that… Mr. Mason hinted that the guitar string was misplaced on the day of the concert?"

" He mentioned something along the lines of, _'Oh, it's nothing. Must have misplaced it somewhere in the premises.'_" Klavier replied.

" '_Premises'_… Meaning the Sunshine Coliseum, right?" Apollo asked.

" I believe so." Klavier replied.

Apollo nodded and glanced back at the testimony. " There… weren't any spare guitars?" Apollo raised an eyebrow,

" Each member has their own guitar and we all checked our babies before the concert, so no extra guitars were brought to the Sunshine Coliseum." Klavier replied.

Apollo glared at the blond for the 'baby' comment before continuing. " So you turned down the volume of the guitar, and nothing else went wrong that day?"

" Nothing except the shooting." Klavier replied.

The Judge banged his gavel. " This testimony has no new facts about the question at hand."

" OBJECTION!" Apollo yelled. " Your Honor, this testimony has shown one thing."

" And… that is?" The Judge blinked.

" Please recall Prosecutor's Gavin's testimony. He said that he noticed the missing guitar string after the break." Apollo said. " By the way, Prosecutor Gavin, could you explain something for me?"

" …Ja? What do you want to know?" Klavier asked.

" For one, about the strength of a guitar string." Apollo said. " From my limited knowledge of guitars…" Klavier _had _to laugh, earning himself a glare from the defense attorney. " …There are a variety of guitar string, each with their own strength. Furthermore, I am rather certain that guitar strings don't just drop of guitars that easily."

" Ahh… Apparently, Herr Manson's guitar is of a slightly older model, though I wouldn't doubt its quality." Klavier said. " However, as Herr Forehead said… guitar strings don't just drop of a guitar. So it is my belief that it was either removed or that it snapped off. However, for it to snap off… there must be someone who pulled it off… with a considerable amount of strength."

" Thus… We must come to a conclusion that there might have been a fight on the day of the murder." Apollo said.

Edgeworth smirked and chuckled.

Apollo swallowed. _' W-What is it this time…?' _

" Let us not forget that the defendant went to look for the victim during the break, as mentioned before by Prosecutor Gavin." Edgeworth said. " It would seem that… the defendant could also be charged for assault. Isn't that right, Mr. Justice?"

" …Ack!"

The court bursts in to murmurs, prompting the Judge to bang his gavel and call for order.

' _Damn. I need to focus…! He's turning everything on me and backed me into a corner!' _Apollo thought, his fists clenched on the table.

" Shall we go over the events that transpired on the day of the concert?" Edgeworth announced. " On the day of the concert, Mr. Edison went to Sunshine Coliseum to look for the victim, Mr. Manson. Of course, he wouldn't have met with the victim without Prosecutor Gavin's help."

" And… something must have happened because we had heard some quarrellings in the room next to the Gavinners' Dressing Room. In other words, Mr. Manson's Dressing Room." Apollo continued.

" So the question here is… What happened in there, ja?" Klavier asked.

" …One thing at a time." Apollo grumbled. " Following that, the concert… In which the shooting happened, killing one Mr. Manson, and leaving Prosecutor Gavin with a nearly-dislocated shoulder."

" And then, the arrest of our defendant." Edgeworth concluded. " Now then… The defense has proposed the possibility for a switch yesterday. Can you solve the contradictions today?"

Apollo swallowed and he clenched his fists. " Y-Your Honor… The defense… requests for a recess… to prepare for our case."

The Judge blinked. " Hmm… This is rather…"

" …Your Honor." Edgeworth spoke. " Let us give the defense some chance of rebuttal."

" …Hmm. Alright." The Judge nodded. " This is a good time for a break anyway. The defense's request for a recess is granted. This court will now take a fifteen minutes break!"

_October 18, 1.33p.m._

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 3_

" Polly!" Trucy called as the door to the defendant lobby slammed closed.

Phoenix sighed as Edgeworth and Klavier strolled into the room. Trucy frowned as she sat on the couch.

" Where is he?" Edgeworth asked.

" Said he's off to get some air." Phoenix replied.

" …I'll go after him." Klavier said.

" You _do _realize your doctor ordered for you to stay in a wheelchair?" Edgeworth pointed out.

" Well, he won't find out if you don't tell, Herr Edgeworth." Klavier winked as he ran off.

_October 18, 1.35p.m._

_District Court_

_Courtyard_

Apollo sat down on the stone bench and thought hard.

' _My mind's a mess now… I can't see a right direction anymore. Doesn't matter what road I take, I'll still lose something in return…! I feel like a little child… waiting for an adult to tell me what to do… What should I do… I… I just don't know anymore…!'_

" Found you."

Apollo jumped as he spun around. " K-Klavier!" Apollo gasped. " Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in a wheelchair?"

Klavier winked as he put a finger to his lips. He sat down beside Apollo and pulled the attorney close to him.

" You need to calm down and think through it again." Klavier murmured. " It's not the question of _'who you are' _or _'what you're supposed to do'_… But _'what is the _right _thing to do'_."

" I know what's the right thing to do, Klav…" Apollo muttered. " But… it's… it's like my whole… _being _is against it."

" That's why they say 'the truth hurts'." Klavier said. " But you know what? At the end of the day, behind all the pain and suffering… There is relief."

" Because of knowing the truth…?" Apollo asked.

" Ja." Klavier grinned. " And time heals wound, Apollo. It always does. Because as the time goes by, you learn the key to healing: letting go."

" …You've let go, haven't you? That's why… You continued." Apollo said.

" ...Yeah. Because I've found something more important." Klavier said. " And that is, of course, you."

Apollo blushed. " Urgh… There you go again."

Klavier chuckled and gave him a brief kiss. " When it's all over, I'll be here. I'll help you, just like you helped me."

Apollo smiled. He got up from the bench and pulled Klavier along with him.

" Apollo?" Klavier raised an eyebrow.

" Let's go, Klavier." Apollo smiled. " It's time to do the right thing."

Klavier grinned. " Ja. Time for you to take the stage and shine, baby."

* * *

><p>AN: We're halfway through~ Thanks for reading~!


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **Turnabout Bands

**Summary: **Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…?

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairings: **KlavierApollo; light EdgeworthPhoenix

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; AU; Slight language

* * *

><p><strong>Turnabout Bands<strong>

**Chapter 5**

_October 18, 1.50p.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 1_

" Your Honor. The defense is ready to solve these contradictions." Apollo spoke.

" Good. Which will you solve first: the missing guitar string or the switch?" The Judge asked.

' …_Both sounds painful. Why do practically all my trials turn out to be like this?' _Apollo sighed. " …The missing guitar string, Your Honor." Apollo said. " Now, according to Prosecutor Gavin's testimony, quarrels were heard in Mr. Manson's Dressing Room. Also, it was hinted by Mr. Manson that the guitar string was misplaced on the day of the concert. Therefore, with this information, we can conclude one thing."

" One thing, Mr. Justice?" The Judge asked.

" …That there was a fight in Mr. Manson's Dressing Room, Your Honor. Recall Prosecutor Gavin's statement, if you would. He said that in order for a guitar string to be pulled off, the one pulling it must have a considerable amount of strength." Apollo said. " Therefore, we must conclude that a brief fight broke out because that's the only the string could have got torn off."

" I see!" The Judge exclaimed.

" Now then. The switch…" Apollo said. He took in a deep breath, then continued. " I have here, the map of the Sunshine Coliseum. As the court can see, this is the concert hall." Apollo explained, pointing out the rooms on the map. " According to yesterday's witness, our killer ran out of the concert hall and into the backstage hallway, where the dressing rooms were."

" Yes, it would seem so." The Judge nodded.

" Now, look back at the map. If the killer came from the stairs, then which is the first dressing room he'll run into?" Apollo asked.

" Simple. Our dressing room… The Gavinners' Dressing Room." Klavier answered.

" Quite the deduction. But can you back it up?" Edgeworth asked.

" …Of course." Apollo nodded.

" Polly…? Are you sure about this?" Trucy asked.

" Never been surer in my life." Apollo replied. " And this… is the defense's evidence. TAKE THAT!"

" Is that… a jacket…?" The Judge asked.

" This was found in the Gavinners' Dressing Room." Apollo explained.

" …Well, definitely doesn't belong to any of us." Klavier commented.

" This… This is from… there, isn't it?" Edgeworth asked.

" Very observant, Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo grinned. " Please take a look at the security video once more! Notice what the killer was wearing."

" Ahh! The jacket!" The Judge exclaimed.

" Exactly. So the killer ran into the Gavinners' Dressing Room, and we found the jacket there. We can only assume that the killer took off the jacket." Apollo said. " …Now, I have a question for the prosecution."

" Yes, what is it?" Edgeworth arched an eyebrow purposefully.

" …Where was the defendant arrested?" Apollo asked.

" The backstage hallway." Edgeworth replied. " …Mr. Justice. While it is, by now, obvious to the court… As the prosecution, I still have to ask this: Is the defense asserting that your client is guilty?"

Apollo flinched visibly at the question and swallowed.

" …Yes."

At that, the court burst into gasps and murmurs, loud enough to drown out the sound of the continuously banging gavel. The Judge had no choice but to call for a recess, one that Apollo was grateful for. Thankfully for Apollo, Edgeworth requested to speak with Thomas, sparing the defense attorney for any… unfortunately situations, so to speak.

_October 18, 2.27p.m._

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 3_

Apollo sunk in the couch, Trucy falling in beside him. The brunet sighed deeply while Trucy frowned. Phoenix soon came in wheeling Klavier.

" …What an unsettling atmosphere." Klavier commented.

" Oh, shush you." Apollo grumbled. " …This case is really getting on my nerves."

" Spotlight's on you, ja? Mess up and everyone's attention will be on you." Klavier said.

" Thank you. _Very _reassuring." Apollo replied.

" So, what else is on your mind?" Phoenix asked.

" …I feel like… we're missing something crucial... Something critical. To this case, I mean." Apollo poked the bridge of his nose with a finger as he frowned.

" A decisive evidence."

" Miles." Phoenix blinked as he turned around.

Apollo tensed.

" Do not worry, Mr. Justice. I kept your client in the Prosecution Lobby. A detective is watching him." Edgeworth said.

" …T-Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo said. " A-Anyway… That was probably it. A decisive evidence…"

" The guitar string?" Trucy suggested.

" Call the Fräulein Detective and ask her to look for it, under my orders." Klavier said.

" No, put it under my orders. I'm the prosecutor in charge after all." Edgeworth cut in.

" Ahh, my apologies. Force of habit." Klavier grinned.

" Besides… No offense to any of you, but which one of you do you think Ema will listen to?" Phoenix joked.

Klavier pouted while Edgeworth smirked. Apollo chuckled.

" Point taken." Apollo grinned. He brought out his phone and gave the detective a call. " Hey, Ema? It's Apollo."

" _What?" _

Apollo flinched. " W-Well… Mr. Edgeworth needs you to check out the crime scene again… for a guitar string?"

" …_Why doesn't he call himself?" _

" E-Eh…? He is… busy with the witness. It's Klavier, you see." Apollo said, ignoring the nudge by said prosecutor.

" …_Fine. I'm dragging Detective Gumshoe along." _

" Thanks." Apollo hung up. " Well… She's in a bad mood again. I swear I can hear her munching on her Snackoos." Apollo sighed. " …And she dragged Detective Gumshoe along, too."

" Are you still denying that he's not your apprentice? Because both of you seem to like the detectives a lot." Edgeworth commented.

" He is not my apprentice." " I'm not his apprentice!"

A round of laughter and chuckles broke out in the defendant lobby.

" …Ah. By the way, Apollo." Phoenix called once he stopped laughing.

" Hmm?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

" What exactly is your relationship with the defendant?" Phoenix asked.

" Oh yeah. You looked like you know him, Polly." Trucy commented.

" …We went to school together. Once." Apollo replied.

" Court is about to start. Will the defense return to the courtroom?" The bailiff announced.

" Well, looks like what's left is to entertain the crowd, ja?" Klavier grinned.

" …Let's just hope… my performance is… satisfactory." Apollo sighed.

_October 18, 2.35p.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 1_

" The court is, err, back in session… for the trial of… Mr. Thomas Edison." The Judge announced.

" The Judge is looking really shaken. Look at what you did, Polly." Trucy teased.

" Hey, not my fault our clients happens to be guilty." Apollo frowned. " And I can't exactly hide that fact either…"

" Mr. Justice. The defense…"

" …is ready to continue with the trial." Apollo finished. " If the court doesn't mind, the defense would like Prosecutor Gavin to testify once more for the court about the events about the events that transpired that day."

" The prosecution has no objections to this request." Edgeworth said. " However… I have to point out that there is no point in listening to Prosecutor Gavin's testimony all over again."

" …So it seems." Apollo muttered.

" Perhaps it's time for the court to hear the defendant's rebuttal to the accusations." Edgeworth suggested.

' _Of course, Mr. Edgeworth is right. There's really no point because I asked Klavier all that there is to ask him. Let's end this now.' _Apollo thought. " …The defense would like to hear the defendant's testimony, Your Honor."

The defendant was escorted over by a baliff, and had a mild smile on his face.

' _Why… That look. It's almost like… he thinks he can get away with it…' _Apollo frowned. _' …Sorry, Thomas, but not on my watch.' _

" Defendant. Name and occupation, please." Edgeworth questioned.

" …Thomas Edison. I'm an employee of the Crystal Clear Company." Thomas answered. He turned to Apollo and smirked. " Meh. Should have expected this of you, Apollo. Not the first time you've betrayed someone near you, is it? Just like what you did with your 'mentor'."

The attorney said nothing, as if in admittance to the accusations.

" Not rebutting? So you admit it." Thomas smirked.

" OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cut in. " Mr. Edison. Please stop wasting the court's precious time. You may speak to Mr. Justice in private _after _the trial. For now, please give the court your testimony."

" …Fine. Let's see how good you are, Apollo." Thomas smirked.

" Don't worry." Apollo replied. " I'll exceed your expectations."

_Witness Testimony_

– _My Response – _

" I didn't kill Manson. Sure, I argue with him often, but that doesn't mean I'll kill him. So what if I was caught in the backstage hallway? You can't prove that I came out of that flashy prosecutor's room, right? _And_, you can't prove that I was the one wearing that jacket in the video. See? You have nothing."

" …Thomas." Apollo called. " Wanna bet the usual way?"

" …You're on." Thomas smirked.

" Mr. Justice! Betting is illegal!" The Judge exclaimed.

" It is merely… a competition, Your Honor. That's all." Apollo nodded. " The defense would like to begin it's cross-examination, Your Honor."

_Cross-Examination_

– _My Response –_

" Let me turn this around and ask you. You don't have an alibi for the night of the crime. How can you say for sure that you _didn't _kill Mr. Manson?" Apollo asked.

" Because I said so." Thomas replied, a lazy grin on his face.

Apollo didn't press on, knowing that he had nothing to contradict him. " What is the cause of your frequent arguments with Mr. Manson?"

" You know, work and all. These things always happen." Thomas sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

' _Oh, trust me. I know. These things are typical office-murder motives. …That I always have to get clients out of…' _Apollo sighed softly. " You said that I can't prove it?"

" Well… Can you?" Thomas arched an eyebrow.

Apollo slammed his fists on the table in front of him. " The jacket proves that you came out of that flashy prose– I mean, the Gavinners' Dressing Room!" Apollo exclaimed.

" Hmph. Like I said. You can't prove that I wore it." Thomas smirked.

Apollo flinched lightly. _' There is nothing that I can do to throw him off. All the evidences are circumstantial; none of them are solid enough…!' _Apollo thought. Just then, he finally noted the tightening of his bracelet. " …Thomas. You know, you tend to grab on your arm whenever the subject of the jacket came up. So that's strange. If I don't have the evidence, you wouldn't be nervous, would you?"

" Who said I was nervous?" Thomas growled.

' _There…! His voice! It cracked! You're not getting away, Thomas!' _Apollo narrowed his eyes in determination. " I think not. You just did it again, Thomas. I _do _so have evidence, if you really must know." Apollo said. " This piece of cloth."

" Oh yeah? And can you prove that this cloth came from the jacket? Also, once again, even if you prove that this cloth came from _that _jacket, you _still _can't prove that I wore it." Thomas replied.

" First of all, both the defense and prosecution can easily get a forensic test done on the jacket." Apollo answered. " Secondly, Thomas, do you know where this piece of cloth was found?"

" …Where… it was found…?" Thomas repeated.

" No? Let me enlighten you. It was found in Mr. Manson's Dressing Room." Apollo replied.

" …So what?" Thomas glared.

" Recall Prosecutor Gavin's testimony!" Apollo said. " He, along with the rest of the Gavinners, heard a quarrel going on in Mr. Manson's Dressing Room!"

" …Nngh. Hmph." Thomas grumbled.

" Polly…!" Trucy called.

Apollo nodded. " Your Honor. The defense believes that this is what happened." Apollo said. " On the day of the murder, Thomas went to the Sunshine Coliseum to look for Mr. Manson. He couldn't get in, not without the help of one Prosecutor Gavin. Prosecutor Gavin, after letting him in, went back to his own Dressing Room, while Thomas went to visit Mr. Manson. Shortly after, a quarrel occurred in Mr. Manson's Dressing Room, which led to a fight, in which the guitar string was torn off Mr. Manson's guitar." Apollo said. " Following that, the concert. It went on smoothly, until the end. From the concert hall entrance, Thomas fired a shot at Mr. Manson, who died. Then, he fired another shot, this one hitting Prosecutor Gavin, fortunately, in the shoulders. Of course, during this time, our security guard, Mr. Butz, had come to check out the situation. Thomas ran out of the concert hall and dashed backstage, into the Gavinners' Dressing Room. He proceeded to shed the jacket and walked out, back into the backstage hallway, where he was caught by the police." Apollo explained.

The court fell silent and the Judge closed his eyes, as if deep in thought. Finally, he banged the gavel, catching the attention of the entire courtroom.

" That's enough. The defense has sufficiently what has happened on the day of the crime. It is extremely clear that the defendant is guilty. I will now hand down my verdict!" The Judge announced.

Apollo frowned, keeping a firm gaze on Thomas. Edgeworth was quiet, eying Apollo and Thomas carefully. In the audience, Phoenix had his eyes narrowed, and even Klavier had his usual grin off his face.

" Now then, this court finds the defendant, Thomas Edison…"

" OBJECTION!"

" …W-Who was that…?" The Judge exclaimed.

" Heh… Heh heh heh ha ha ha! That wasn't very professional of you, Mr. Edgeworth. You should have realized it… the defense's theory… is flawed in one crucial area."

" D-Defendant…?" The Judge blinked.

Thomas laughed. " Please tell me you're just playing, Apollo. Thought you said you'll exceed my expectations? Think you can get me with such a flimsy attempt?" Thomas smirked.

" …No, of course not. I figured that wouldn't do it." Apollo replied. " …After all, you've studied law."

" The… The defendant studied law…?" The Judge gasped.

" …I've mentioned this before. I went to school with Thomas. What I failed to mention was… both of us went to law school together. Thomas was a year ahead of me." Apollo said. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath. " …He… was a prosecutor."

" …Naturally, the prosecution knows about this." Edgeworth spoke up. " I already did a background check on the defendant.

" Then why isn't he a prosecutor now?" The Judge asked, frowning in confusion.

Edgeworth hesitated. Apollo spoke up.

" …Thomas… was found to be using forged evidence." Apollo answered.

The court broke into gasps and murmurs. The Judge banged his gavel, calling for order. Apollo clenched his fists tight, biting down on his bottom lip hard.

" Ha…!" Thomas laughed. " You sure know how to hurt someone, Apollo."

" …So do you, Thomas. So do you…" Apollo muttered.

" In any case, I've studied law before… So you can't get away with a bluff like that." Thomas smirked. " You can't get me a guilty verdict with a critically flawed theory, Defense Attorney Justice."

Apollo flinched hard at the title, swallowing as he clenched his fists tighter until his knuckles turned white.

" It's… critically flawed?" The Judge blinked. " Please explain yourself, Mr. Edison."

" Simple." Thomas grinned. " What was it you said? I _'fought with Manson'_?"

" Yes…" Apollo muttered.

" And that's when the guitar string got torn off?" Thomas continued.

Apollo nodded slowly.

" Well then… Where, exactly, is your proof?" Thomas asked, smirking. " Can you prove that I fought with Manson?"

" …I… can't…" Apollo gritted his teeth.

" I thought so!" Thomas laughed loudly. " You see? You can't get me with such a flimsy case! That guitar string is the only way you can prove that I fought with Manson. But, too bad!" Thomas smirked. " You don't have it!"

Thomas laughed. Apollo bit down on his bottom lip hard.

' _Argh…! At this rate, Thomas will get away! Dammit… Hadn't Detective Skye found the guitar string yet…?' _

" Polly! What do we do…?" Trucy asked in panic.

' _Okay, calm down. I can't afford to panic at this juncture. The guitar string _has _to be somewhere, and the question is 'where'. I have to look for it, but the risk… The risk is too big…! I can't get another day! But, if I let Thomas go now… I'll never get him again...!' _Apollo swallowed. _' …No. I'd rather die trying than to give up now!'_

" …There's only one thing we can do now." Apollo said slowly.

" One thing…?" Trucy blinked.

Apollo nodded.

" …We gamble."

* * *

><p>AN: I think I just ended on another cliff-hanger. =x Anyways, thanks for reading! ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: **Turnabout Bands

**Summary: **Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…?

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairings: **KlavierApollo; light EdgeworthPhoenix

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; AU; Slight language

* * *

><p><strong>Turnabout Bands<strong>

**Chapter 6**

" G-Gamble…?" Trucy repeated.

Apollo nodded. He looked over to Edgeworth, who seemed to figure out what he was going to do.

" How much time do you need?" Edgeworth asked.

" …Forty minutes." Apollo replied.

Edgeworth's eyes widened by a fraction. " …Are you absolutely certain?"

Apollo nodded. " We can only sink or swim now."

" …Very well." Edgeworth nodded. " Your Honor! The prosecution and defense requests for a forty-five minutes recess!"

" Whatever for?" The Judge asked.

Edgeworth said nothing, though a death-glare was fixed on his face. The Judge gulped.

" R-Right! This court will now take a forty-five minutes recess!"

Apollo stared in awe. _' Feel the power of Mr. Edgeworth's glare, Your Honor…' _

_October 18, 3.25p.m. _

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 3_

Edgeworth ran into the Defendant Lobby.

" If you want to make use of as much time as possible, we have to leave now." Edgeworth said. " I can give you a lift."

" Right." Apollo nodded. " Mr. Wright, Trucy, let's go! I'll explain things on the way.

" I'm coming, too." Klavier spoke up.

Apollo shook his head so quickly, Klavier thought for a moment that his head would fly off.

" Klav, you're–"

" –Apollo. My shoulder is injured, but I assure you, I can walk quite well." Klavier replied, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Apollo chewed his bottom lip. " …You're coming no matter what I say, aren't you?" Apollo asked.

Klavier grinned and nodded.

Apollo sighed. " …Fine. Just… don't do anything stupid. At this point in time, my heart can't take any more surprises."

Klavier smiled and pulled the defense attorney in for a kiss.

Trucy pouted. " Come on, lovebirds! We got things to do!"

Apollo blushed as he pulled away. Klavier grinned. Edgeworth sighed before heading out, a laughing Phoenix beside him. Trucy giggled and ran out as well.

The group piled into Edgeworth's sports car and the prosecutor quickly drove off. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, Apollo would have complained a little about the tight space. Of course, Phoenix would have replied otherwise, seeing that he was seated upfront.

" Apollo…" Phoenix called. " You know how big of a risk you're taking here, right?"

" …Yeah." Apollo nodded. " …But… I just can't give up yet. Not… Not yet."

" What do you mean by, 'big risk'?" Trucy piped up.

" Allow me to explain, Fräulein." Klavier, seated in the middle, spoke up. " You see, if there isn't enough evidence, the defendant will be let free. Of course, that means that the defendant will be _'not guilty'_."

" But… if we found enough evidence… couldn't we put him back on trial?" Trucy asked.

" That's where the problem comes in, Fräulein." Klavier said softly. " There is an absolute law for defendants."

" 'Absolute'…? Even the Judge can't do anything about it?" Trucy asked.

Klavier nodded. He turned his head lightly to see Apollo glancing out of the window. Quietly, he reached over to lace up one of their hands, and he gave the attorney an encouraging smile. Apollo gave a brief smile before turning back outside the window again. Klavier gave the interlaced hands a soft squeeze before turning back to Trucy.

" Yes, Fräulein. The _'Double Jeopardy' _law." Klavier continued. " If a defendant is found _'not guilty' _of a crime… He cannot be trialed for the same crime ever again."

Trucy gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Klavier smiled sadly and nodded.

" So… That means…" Trucy whispered.

" If Apollo fails to prove Thomas guilty, he will be let free. And there won't be another chance to get him." Phoenix replied.

The car fell silent, the only source of sound being the music playing on the radio.

" …Aw, come on, chin up!" Trucy chirped. " We already took this gamble, so we have to see it through, right?"

Apollo didn't turn away from the window, but everyone could see the smile creeping onto his face. Edgeworth shot Phoenix a side-way glance.

" Wright. What have you been teaching your daughter?" Edgeworth asked. " She speaks like you now."

" I'm a magician, Mr. Edgeworth!" Trucy grinned.

" See? And I didn't do anything." Phoenix raised his hands in defense.

" …You know…" Apollo murmured. " I seem to get into lots of trouble ever since I joined the Wright Anything Agency."

" True, but you stay anyway." Phoenix replied, smiling.

" Yeah…" Apollo muttered.

" …If you don't mind me asking…" Klavier spoke. " What exactly was the bet you were talking about?"

" …We used to bet on all sorts of things back in school. Just… to motivate us, of sorts." Apollo explained. " It's simple, really. Winner gets to ask the loser for something in return, that's all."

" …We're here." Edgeworth announced.

Apollo swallowed and nodded.

" If we are to return to court on time… Then we have to leave in thirty-five minutes' time." Edgeworth said.

" …Let's go." Apollo nodded.

_October 18, 3.31p.m._

_Sunshine Coliseum _

_Backstage Hallway_

" Right now, it's more important to search the victim's dressing room. However, we should not leave out the Gavinners' Dressing Room." Phoenix said. " I'll check out the Gavinners' Dressing Room with Miles, and you guys check out the victim's dressing room."

Thirty minutes later, the group, along with one Detective Ema Skye, who had just returned, found themselves back in the backstage hallway once again, a thick silence hanging in the air. Apollo's eyes were squeezed shut as he punched the wall in front of him.

" Dammit…!"

Klavier's eyes softened as he drew Apollo into a hug.

" That sneaky person… burning it…" Ema muttered, munching hard on her Snackoos.

Klavier turned to look at her. " Fräulein Detective… What did you just say…?"

" Eep…!" Ema gasped. " Erm…"

" Ema, tell us!" Trucy asked.

" …You're hiding something. You just tightened your hand on your bag of Snackoos when you gasped." Apollo muttered, pulling a little away from Klavier.

" …D-Detective Gumshoe went to the defendant's cell at the detention center." Ema said.

" Come to think of it, didn't you drag Detective Gumshoe with you when you went to search for evidence…?" Phoenix commented.

" …Detective Gumshoe found something there." Ema said, sliding her glasses down. " …Burn marks."

" …Burn marks…?" Edgeworth repeated.

" You mean…" Trucy gasped.

" The guitar string was probably burnt." Ema said. " The defendant did it to destroy the evidence. At least, that's what it's looking like."

" Oh no…" Trucy whimpered.

" …Come on… It wouldn't do good to be late for the trial…" Apollo murmured, pulling away from Klavier completely.

The trip back to the district court was silent.

Apollo had his head turned to the window, glancing at the passing scenes. Klavier frowned deeply when the attorney didn't even react to him holding his hands or giving it a comforting squeeze. Klavier wanted desperately to comfort him, but he could think of no way how. Trucy glanced worriedly at Apollo every few minutes whilst constantly playing with her fingers. Both Phoenix and Edgeworth said nothing, but glanced at the group in the back seat from time-to-time.

It surprised them, albeit very little, that Klavier dragged Apollo away the moment they reached the district court. Trucy was about to protest, but was instead dragged off by Phoenix and Edgeworth.

Klavier pulled Apollo back to the courtroom courtyard.

" Klav…" Apollo started.

The prosecutor shook his head and pressed a finger to Apollo's lips gently. " Shh… Don't speak. Listen to me, ja?"

Apollo nodded slowly.

Klavier smiled softly. " Baby, I know it's been a tough ride, but you've come so far… you can't give up yet. Not yet."

" But Klav… There's nothing else I can do…!" Apollo protested, clutching onto the prosecutor.

" There's more than one way to reach the finishing line, Apollo." Klavier replied. " You've only just found a blocked pathway; there are many other ways to go. You can't say that you can't reach the finishing line until you tried all the paths."

" …I can't see it…" Apollo muttered. " I can't see any other paths…"

" Of course you can." Klavier said firmly. " You've always been able to. You have to believe in yourself, Apollo."

" …Klav…"

" Please, promise me you won't give up. For my sake…?" Klavier asked softly.

" …Time's up." Apollo muttered. " We have to get back to court."

" Apollo…"

_October 18, 4.05p.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 1_

The Judge banged his gavel. " The court is now back in session." The Judge announced. " Well, now that the long recess is over, Mr. Justice? Have you found your evidence?"

Apollo didn't reply. His eyes were downcast and his fist clenched hard.

" Ha…! You can't find that string, can you?" Thomas taunted. " See, Your Honor? Looks like the defense can't even prove what happened before the murder! You can't judge me guilty under these circumstances, can't you?"

The Judge nodded. " It is… a shame, Mr. Justice. Should the Jurist System be put on this case, then perhaps… However, this is not the situation, and I am forced to let the defendant go."

Thomas smirked and laughed.

" …Very well. This court finds the defendant…"

" OBJECTION!"

The Judge blinked as the court flew into a fury of murmurs. The Judge called for order then spoke.

" W-Who was that…?"

" I believe it came from the defense bench, Your Honor." Edgeworth replied.

" But I didn't…" Trucy trailed off.

" A-Apollo…?" Thomas gasped.

" Mr. Justice? D-Did you just raise an objection…?" The Judge blinked.

" …Yes, I did, Your Honor." Apollo replied.

Edgeworth smirked at the sight of a familiar spark in the attorney's eyes. Up in the audience, both Phoenix and Klavier smiled, with the latter sighing in relief that

" Whatever for, Mr. Justice? Do you have something else to say?" The Judge asked.

" …This game isn't over, Thomas. Not yet." Apollo said firmly.

" Maybe that's what you think. But you have nothing against me." Thomas growled. " Your Honor. The defense is clearly bluffing! I'm calling your bluff, Apollo!"

" …I have no evidence, of course." Apollo said.

" Mr. Justice! There shall be no bluffing in this court!" The Judge exclaimed.

' …_Doesn't Mr. Wright do that all the time?' _Apollo thought to himself.

" I am forced to penalize you!" The Judge said grimly.

" HOLD IT!" Apollo yelled. " I wasn't done yet, Your Honor." Apollo replied. " Your Honor, the defense has a request."

" What is it?" The Judge asked.

" The defense requests for a forensic analysis of the defendant's cell." Apollo answered. As the Judge frowned in confusion, Apollo continued. " Allow me to explain the reason, Your Honor. The reason why the defense is unable to produce our decisive evidence is because the evidence is destroyed."

" D-Destroyed…?" The Judge gasped.

Apollo nodded. " According to Detective Gumshoe's report, there were signs of incineration found in the defendant's cell. The defense suspects that our decisive evidence has already been burnt, Your Honor."

" But if that's the case, how will a forensic analysis of the defendant's cell help?" The Judge asked.

" To refresh the court's memory, the decisive evidence in question is the missing guitar string, that was theoretically ripped off the victim's guitar during a fight between the defendant and the victim." Apollo said, reading off his notes. " Now, on inspection of the victim's guitar, we find that the victim's guitar uses nylon strings. And nylon produces a residue upon incineration."

" To elaborate further on that…" Edgeworth spoke up. " To be more specific, nylon produces a residue that bead that becomes darker over time."

" I see." The Judge nodded. " The defense's request is granted. Baliff! Send a team to the defendant's cell immediately!"

" Detective Skye, please provide assistance accordingly." Edgeworth ordered.

" Now then, this court will take a thirty minute recess–"

" –HOLD IT!"

" …Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?" The Judge blinked.

" Instead of wasting time with another recess, how about we go on with the trial, Your Honor?" Edgeworth smirked.

" But… all that is left is the issue of the decisive evidence…!" The Judge exclaimed.

The maroon-clad prosecutor chuckled and wagged a finger. " There is still one thing left unproven, Your Honor." Edgeworth replied. " Mr. Justice? Do you know what it is?"

' _We have a witness who saw the crime, evidence to prove the crime happened, a victim, a culprit… what we still don't have is…' _" …Motive." Apollo replied.

" Yes. The defense team has yet to provide a motive for the accused." Edgeworth said.

Apollo frowned. " Shouldn't the prosecution be providing the motive?"

" Not in this case." Edgeworth replied. " Since the defense is the one, after all, accusing their client."

" Ehh…? Really?" Trucy asked unbelievingly.

" …He's right." Apollo sighed.

" Well, Mr. Justice? Can you prove the defendant's motives?" The Judge asked.

' …_This is really the final step. If I take it… everything will change. But for the truth, there is no turning back.' _One glance at the audience, and Apollo saw Klavier looking worriedly at him. The brunette smiled. _' It's okay. I'm ready now.' _Apollo turned back to the Judge. " Your Honor, the defense will now move to prove the defendant's motives for his crimes."

" Hold on, _'motives_', you say?" The Judge clarified.

Apollo nodded. " The defendant had a separate motive for the two crimes."

The audience murmured among themselves, prompting the Judge to bang his gavel for order again.

" A-And…" The Judge said, his voice shaking with shock. " …W-what would these motives be?"

" That, Your Honor, is what the defense is going to prove." Apollo replied. He turned to the all-to-confident defendant still waiting at the witness stand. " Thomas, please testify to the court about your time in the Radical Aces band."

" I don't see why I should. Radical Aces has absolutely nothing to do with the case at hand." Thomas replied.

" Well…" Apollo stuttered. _' I know there has to be a link between Radical Aces' past and Mr. Manson's murder, but…' _

" Mr. Edison." Edgeworth cut in smoothly. " This court has wasted enough time. It would be faster if you simply testified as asked. If Mr. Justice proves nothing through this testimony, then I will see to it that he gets a penalty." Edgeworth smirked.

Apollo gulped. _' Mr. Edgeworth is way too pleased to say that…' _

" …Fine." Thomas shrugged, grinning. " I'll play along."

_Witness Testimony_

– _Radical Aces –_

" I was a guitarist for the former Radical Aces, and that guy is the leader. That was about… 5 or 6 years ago. At that time, we were very popular. We broke up out of the blue. By some sadistic coincidence, Richard and I got employed by the same company."

" Mr. Justice, before you start your cross-examination, I need to warn you." The Judge spoke. " If this cross-examination turns out to be a waste of the court's time, you _will _be penalized. Heavily."

' …_Why is it always me…' _Apollo sighed exasperatedly. " …Yes, Your Honor." Apollo nodded.

" Aww, chin up, Polly!" Trucy cheered.

" Very well. You may begin your cross-examination." The Judge announced.

" Yes Your Honor." Apollo nodded.

' _Are you ready, Thomas? Here I come…!'_

* * *

><p>AN: A little shorter this time, but the final show-down is in the next chapter. Thanks for reading~


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: **Turnabout Bands

**Summary: **Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…?

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairings: **KlavierApollo; light EdgeworthPhoenix

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; AU; Slight language

* * *

><p><strong>Turnabout Bands<strong>

**Chapter 7**

_Cross-Examination_

– _Radical Aces –_

" Just to clarify, _'that guy' _refers to Mr. Manson, right?" Apollo asked.

Thomas nodded. " If you're going to ask, he's the leader and lead vocalist, like that boyfriend of yours."

Apollo blushed and quickly turned to the testimony, though soft chuckles came from the courtroom. " M-Moving on…!" Apollo coughed deliberately. " What's the reason for the breaking up of Radical Aces?"

Thomas remained quiet, a frown set on his face.

" …Thomas?" Apollo called.

" …We got into a fight. Richard was too much of a perfectionist. So apparently, he got fed up and one day, he just suddenly says something like, _'Since you can't do it perfectly, why bother continuing?'_. And he just broke us up. Talk about melodramatic." Thomas rolled his eyes.

" It would seem that this is a vital piece of testimony! Defendant, please add it to your testimony." The Judge said.

" …How ironic. Sounds like Klavier." Apollo commented.

" Polly…!" Trucy gave him a mock-glare.

" We broke up because Richard was too much of a perfectionist and we aren't." Richard testified.

" Just like that?" Apollo raised an eyebrow. " Did everyone in the group agree to breaking up?"

" Everyone objected." Thomas replied. " But Richard was the leader _and _he was stubborn. He insisted on breaking us up."

Apollo nodded. _' …I'm starting to see a connection here.' _Apollo thought. " Thomas… I hate to say this, but when we touched on the topic of Radical Aces' breaking up, you seem a little… distracted. There's more to what you're telling us, isn't it?"

" Oh, is it a crime to be distracted now?" Thomas spat.

" No, but it is suspicious to be hesitating and spacing out when answering a very basic inquiry." Apollo replied smoothly.

" It doesn't matter! I already answered your question!" Thomas glared. " If I'm hiding something, then prove it, Justice!"

' _He's going on the defensive. He's definitely hiding something.' _Apollo thought. " Gladly." He replied, grinning. Apollo pulled out a document and handed it to the bailiff. " This is a document detailing a fight between Radical Aces' leader and its guitarist. That is, you and Mr. Manson."

" It says here that it was a rather serious fight!" The Judge exclaimed.

" Indeed." Edgeworth agreed. " Apparently, Mr. Manson was sent to the hospital with serious injuries, such as broken bones, as well as a minor concussion."

" …Suspect: Thomas Edison." Apollo continued.

Thomas laughed. " You think something as flimsy as that is gonna get me? Think twice, Justice!" Thomas smirked. " Don't forget. I was a prosecutor myself, too."

" Of course. A prosecutor who got stripped of his title, because he broke the law knowingly." Apollo retorted coldly.

" Hmph. So we're going down to insults now, huh?" Thomas glared. " Too bad. That _'document' _of yours can't be submitted as evidence. It's illegal evidence."

" Polly! Is that true?" Trucy asked.

" Currently, yes." Apollo replied.

" So, tell me, where did you get this _'document' _anyway?" Thomas asked.

" The Police Department." Apollo replied.

" Hah! I knew it!" Thomas laughed. " That means you took it without permission."

" Mr. Justice! Is this true?" The Judge asked.

" …Forgive me, Your Honor." Apollo spoke. " I failed to present something rather important… This:" The brunette handed over another document to the bailiff. " This is the letter of approval from Prosecutor Gavin, permitting the use of the Police Department's Information Resource."

" Indeed. This is Prosecutor Gavin's signature." Edgeworth confirmed. He arched an eyebrow at Apollo, who shrugged sheepishly.

" I was going to ask Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, but Prosecutor Gavin insisted that he has enough authority to do so. Feel free to deal with him as you wish." Apollo said. " Well then… Thomas, do you have any more objections?"

" …" Thomas was silent, a glare fixed on his face.

" I'll take that silence as acknowledgement that that is your motive to kill Mr. Richard Manson, then." Apollo continued. " Now… The defense would like to Prosecutor Klavier Gavin to the stand to provide testimony to prove the defendant's other motive."

" The prosecution has no objections." Edgeworth said.

" Very well!" The Judge nodded. " Bailiff! Bring Prosecutor Gavin to the stand!"

Apollo watched as the bailiff escorted the now-in-the-wheelchair Klavier in again. The rock-star gave him a wink. Apollo couldn't help but smile as Trucy giggled beside him. Apollo took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then straightened himself as he turned to Klavier.

" Prosecutor Gavin. Please testify, in detail, to the court, what happened when the shooting occurred during the Gavinner's concert." Apollo spoke.

" OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shouted. He tapped his fingers on his crossed arms. " We have already gone through this testimony, Mr. Justice, and I see no point in having a repeat performance."

" OBJECTION!" Apollo retorted. " If Mr. Edgeworth had been listening, I asked Prosecutor Gavin for more details in his testimony. The point of the testimony is to determine the motive of the defendant in the attempted murder. Therefore, this is _not _a 'repeat performance', as you put it."

Apollo stared firmly at Edgeworth while the other glared. Finally, the prosecutor let out a deep breath.

" …So… Should I testify?" Klavier asked playfully, a grin on his face.

" Testify!" Apollo and Edgeworth said at the same time.

" Ja, baby." Klavier winked at Apollo.

_Witness Testimony_

– _The Shooting –_

" Herr Forehead and the Fräulein came onto the stage after the first encore ended. The crowd was still asking for more, so they were turning back. All of a sudden, Herr Manson was shot, and in the next moment, so was I."

" M-Mr. Justice!" The Judge gasped. " You were on stage?"

Apollo didn't reply. He was staring straight at Klavier, a hand clenched behind the desk. Seeing that Apollo doesn't seem to be replying any time soon, the Judge announced the start of the cross-examination. Taking in a deep breath, Apollo glanced through Klavier's testimony one last time.

_Cross-Examination_

– _The Shooting –_

" So, we came up onto the stage immediately after the first encore?" Apollo asked.

" Actually, Herr Forehead came up immediately. The Fräulein took a few moments." Klavier replied.

" But why was Mr. Justice so quick?" The Judge questioned.

" He was backstage. I believed what he said was: _' I may love you, but that doesn't extend to your music.'_" Klavier grinned as Apollo blushed.

" A-Anyway…" Apollo continued. " So the crowd was asking for more encore and immediately after that, Mr. Manson was shot?"

" …Ja." Klavier nodded.

" OBJECTION!" Edgeworth yelled. " The defense has been repeating this for several times! This testimony is pointless!"

" OBJECTION! This witness… He…" Apollo swallowed. He turned back to Klavier. " …Klavier, allow me to ask you one last time; are you absolutely certain that you were the intended target of that second shot?"

" Yes." Klavier nodded firmly.

" …Thank you." Apollo muttered, closing his eyes.

" …P-Polly…" Trucy called softly.

" Yes, Trucy… I know. And I'm going to do it." Apollo answered the unasked question as he turned back to the witness stand. " …Kla– Prosecutor Gavin. I really don't need to say this but I believe you are hiding something." Apollo said as he caressed his bracelet with a hand.

Something flickered in Klavier's azure eyes. " What is it that I'm hiding then, Herr Forehead?" Klavier questioned in return.

" …Perhaps, who is the intended victim of the second shot?" Apollo replied.

" …And why do you say that?" Klavier retorted.

Apollo could tell that the prosecutor was forcing himself to keep calm. _' I'm sorry, Klavier… I know why you're doing this, but I can't allow this to happen.' _Apollo narrowed his eyes slightly. " I noticed… whenever I ask you about who Thomas was aiming at when he fired the second shot, you'll play with your hair and look away."

Klavier grinned. " In case you never noticed, I happen to do that all the time, Herr Forehead."

" Indeed. That is a common notion of Prosecutor Gavin." Edgeworth nodded in agreement.

" That's not it." Apollo frowned, poking his forehead with a finger. " While it is true that Prosecutor Gavin has that annoying and distracting habit of playing with his hair and turning to the side…"

Klavier _had _to laugh at this, earning himself a glare from the slightly flushed attorney.

" …he usually closes his eyes when doing so." Apollo continued, turning back to Klavier. " Yet, when you repeated this action just now, you didn't close your eyes. You were deliberately looking away!"

" …Can you provide a reason as to why then?" Edgeworth cut in when Klavier fell silent.

" Prosecutor Gavin is looking away, no… You're avoiding me, and that is linked to you hiding something." Apollo said.

" …Proof, Herr Forehead. Proof." Klavier said.

' _Klavier…' _Apollo kept his gaze on Klavier, who stared back with a firm look. Finally, Apollo forced himself to break his gaze and turned to Edgeworth. " Mr. Edgeworth, I believe that the police has collected the security cameras of the concert as evidence?"

" Of course." Edgeworth nodded.

" The defense requests that the prosecution submits the tape that shows the stage at the time of the shooting." Apollo stated.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow but did so.

" Now, will the court please take a look at this tape before I post another question to Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo said as the tape played.

The scene had been exactly as Klavier described. Seeing the actual shooting, the courtroom began to get noisy, and it took a while before the court settled down. Apollo waited patiently as he took in a couple of deep breaths to prepare himself.

" …And now, the question is, _'who is the real intended target of the second shot?'_." Apollo asked.

" It is rather obvious when you consider who was shot, no?" Klavier replied.

" OBJECTION!" Apollo yelled. " Are you still going to insist that it was you?"

" OBJECTION! There is no one else who _could _be the victim! Herr Forehead, you have been _insisting _that there is someone else who could have been the real target! Then, pray tell, who is it?"

" Do I even have to spell it out for the court?" Apollo yelled. " Recall the last video the court has seen. Mr. Manson was already dead, and Prosecutor Gavin was shot. So, who could have been the real target of the murderer? Who was the closest to Prosecutor Gavin at that time who could have been the real intended target of the murderer?" Apollo's voice was steadily rising.

The court fell silent now that the answer was clear to all.

" …It… was me."

" …Nein."

" K-Klavier…?" Apollo looked up, shock evident on his face.

" …If you really are the intended victim, then why? Why would Herr Edison shoot you?" Klavier asked. " You are friends, aren't you?"

Apollo pondered briefly over the question. The attorney started laughing all of a sudden, startling the entire court. After getting over the initial shocks, it begun to register in their minds that Apollo's laugh was quite bitter. Apollo turned to Thomas, a sad smile on his face.

" …We're never really friends, are we?" Apollo asked.

" …No, we weren't." Thomas replied slowly. " After all…"

" …Attorneys and prosecutors aren't supposed to be together." Apollo finished.

" Our views are different from the start. That's why… I decided to put a permanent end to it." Thomas said.

" Your only target was Mr. Manson. You never expected me to be there. But I was, right there on stage, and that's when you decided to take a gamble." Apollo explained.

" A… gamble?" The Judge repeated.

Apollo nodded. " If you have just fired a gun in public, I'm sure you would flee. Wouldn't you agree, Your Honor?"

" Yes, of course." The Judge nodded. " N-Not that I have done that before!" He added quickly.

" Yet, you agree that you would flee." Apollo concluded. " However, Thomas, you didn't do that. People were panicking, and you saw that as a chance. So you took aim, and fired." Apollo said. " Wouldn't be too hard to imagine. You always liked to take risks."

The court roared with exclamations.

Apollo coughed loudly. " …I'm not done yet."

The court immediately returned to silence, eager to hear what the remaining things the attorney wanted to say were.

" Thomas' plan was perfect. _Almost_." Apollo spoke. " There was one thing that he didn't expect; one thing that made it possible for me to be standing here in the defense bench right now."

" …And that is?" Edgeworth asked.

" …A certain rock star; Prosecutor Klavier Gavin." Apollo answered. He turned to Klavier. " You... saw it, didn't you? The gun that was aiming in my direction. That's why… you pushed me out of the way and took the shot yourself."

" I wanted to protect you." Klavier answered.

Apollo smiled, then turned back to Thomas. " Well? That's everything, isn't it? Am I wrong?"

" …I should have known." Thomas murmured.

" …Should have known?" Apollo frowned.

" I should have known better than to ask for your help." Thomas replied. He smirked. " Looks like you win, Apollo. I guess… you really did exceed my expectations."

" D-Defendant…! Are you… confessing to your crimes…?" The Judge exclaimed.

" Yeah. I killed Richard." Thomas said. " Doesn't really make any difference, but I'm not guilty of trying to kill that flashy prosecutor. He just got in my way."

" …Very well." The Judge nodded grimly. " This trial has gone on long enough, and this time, a verdict will be delivered. This court finds the defendant, Thomas Edison…"

_**Guilty**_

" …The accused will surrender to the court immediately to be held pending trial at a higher court within a month from today's date. That is all. Court is adjourned!"

_October 18, 6.27p.m._

_District Court_

_Lobby_

As soon as Thomas was escorted out by the police, Apollo dashed out of the courtroom to meet up with him.

" …Ahh, that's right. You won." Thomas said. " What do you want?"

" …Just one thing." Apollo replied. " …Why… did you let me win?"

" I don't know what you mean." Thomas said firmly.

" Don't lie…! You know what I said was practically circumstantial. There wasn't definite proof. If you brought that up, you could have turned this into your favor!" Apollo retorted.

Thomas was silent for a while. " …Ahh. You caught me." He grinned.

" Thomas…!"

" I guess… I was a little tired of running, that's all. It's tiring, you know; to kill someone and try to hide it. Makes me wonder how those criminals all do it." Thomas chuckled.

" …Thomas…" Apollo murmured.

" Guess this is where we say 'farewell', Apollo." Thomas said. " You have a good boyfriend."

Apollo blushed. Thomas gave a bark of laughter before walking on. He stopped a few steps after passing Apollo.

" …You know… I don't regret knowing you." Thomas said.

Apollo spun around to stare at the other's back. " I just wish… we can start over again."

" Maybe in the next life, if you believe in it." Thomas replied.

With that, he walked off, never turning back again.

* * *

><p>" <em>Ahh…!" " Nngh!"<em>

" _A-Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" _

" _No, I'm fine. It's my fault too. Sorry." _

" _Let me help you with those books." _

" _Thanks…!" _

" _Ehh… These are law books. You study law?"_

" _Yeah." _

" _What a coincidence. So am I!" _

" _Really? What are you going to be?" _

" _A prosecutor. You?" _

" _Defense attorney." _

" _So we're on different paths then." _

" _Not yet. For now, we are." _

" _I suppose. I'm Thomas. Thomas Edison. You?" _

" _Apollo Justice." _

" _Nice to meet you, Apollo." _

" _Same here, Thomas. Let's be friends?" _

" _I thought we were friends already. Hey, how about we celebrate with a cup of coffee."_

_" Sure. I'll treat." _

_" I like you already, Apollo." _

_" Same here, Thomas. Same here."  
><em>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it doesn't feel very impactful. The final show-down, I mean. Well, this story will be wrapped up with the epilogue next. Thanks for reading~


	9. Epilogue

**Title: **Turnabout Bands

**Summary: **Another concert, another incident. Two shots fired. One injured… the other, dead. What are the events that transpired? What is… the truth…?

**Disclaimer: **Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom

**Pairings: **KlavierApollo; light EdgeworthPhoenix

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; AU; Slight language

* * *

><p><strong>Turnabout Bands<strong>

**Epilogue**

_October 18, 7.30p.m._

_General Hospital_

_Intensive Care Unit – Ward 306_

" How is he doing, doctor?" Apollo asked.

The group had returned to the hospital after the trial, since Klavier was technically 'on loan' from the hospital. Immediately after their return, the doctor insisted on giving Klavier a thorough check out, much to said prosecutor's objections (overruled by a certain brunette attorney).

" Do not worry, Mr. Justice. Mr. Gavin is recovering." The doctor smiled. " However, his wound will still take a considerable amount of time to recover completely. As Mr. Gavin was shot in the shoulder, a small part of his shoulder bone shattered, so he would be unable to fully use his right shoulder."

Apollo nodded. _' …Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?' _

" Mr. Gavin would be unable to prosecute for a while." The doctor said.

" Noted. I shall give Prosecutor Gavin some time off." Edgeworth said.

The doctor nodded in appreciation and continued. " Taking into account of Mr. Gavin's other profession, he will be unable to play the guitar for some time until his shoulder recovers."

Apollo groaned, slapping a hand over Klavier's mouth before he could raise any objections. " Thank you, doctor. I assure you that your words will be followed closely."

" Thank you, Mr. Justice." The doctor smiled. " I shall take my leave."

Apollo turned back to Klavier. " I think I should let you know, you really shouldn't get upset yet." Apollo said as he removed his hand.

" Why's that?" Klavier raised an eyebrow.

" Because I'm confiscating your guitar case key _and _your bike key." Apollo smirked.

" B-But, Apollooooooo…!" Klavier whined.

" Well…" Apollo pondered.

Klavier's eyes lit up with hope.

" …No." Apollo smirked.

Klavier pouted.

" You heard the doctor. Nothing strenuous on your shoulder until it recovers completely." Apollo shrugged.

" Looks like Polly got Mr. Gavin." Trucy giggled.

" Hook, line and sinker." Phoenix grinned.

" Clearly, struggling is pointless." Edgeworth added.

" Fine, fine. I surrender." Klavier sighed, raising both hands.

A round of laughter came from the room. When it finally died down, Edgeworth gave Phoenix a nudge, who nodded back discreetly.

" Well, it's getting kind of late." Phoenix spoke. " Let's get some dinner and head back home, right, Trucy?"

" Okay, Daddy." The magician giggled.

" Well, Miles?" Phoenix grinned.

" Let's take our leave." Edgeworth smirked.

" Bye Polly, Mr. Gavin!" Trucy waved as she skipped out of the room.

Phoenix mimicked his daughter's words in a sickeningly sweet voice with a huge, knowing grin on his face before walking out with Edgeworth beside him. By then, Apollo had a deep blush on his face, covered by his palm while Klaiver chuckled beside him.

" You know…" Apollo muttered, his hand still covering his face.

" Hmm?" Klavier grinned.

" …This is all _your _fault." Apollo glared half-heartedly.

Klavier chuckled and pulled Apollo into a reverse embrace, snuggling into the crook of Apollo's neck.

" Klavier…" Apollo murmured.

" Are you alright?" Klavier asked softly.

" …I'm fine." Apollo replied.

" Apollo…" Klavier looked up.

" Really, I'm fine." Apollo smiled. " I guess… I feel better after finally admitting the truth out loud."

" Admitting the truth?" Klavier repeated.

Apollo nodded. He pulled Klavier's arms off and turned to face him.

" I think… I might have known for quite some time now; that we weren't really what you'll call 'friends'." Apollo explained. " It wasn't very obvious, but there was just nagging feeling in my heart. It was gone after we graduated and went our own ways, but it came back, I suppose, when I saw Thomas in the Detention Center."

" So I suppose… You're relieved." Klavier commented.

" It's just like you said. _'The truth hurts. But at the end of the day, behind all the pain and suffering… There is relief.'_." Apollo smiled.

Klavier smiled back. " Don't worry. You have me if anything happens." He said.

" …I know." Apollo muttered shyly.

Klavier leaned forth to kiss Apollo gently, yet lovingly and as expected, there was a blush on Apollo's face as he pulled away, and Klavier laughed.

" _Sie sind zu süß_, baby." Klavier chuckled.

Apollo's mind managed to translate what Klavier said. His face reddened once more. " I am _not _cute!"

" Oh, trust me, you are." Klavier winked.

" Klav!" Apollo glared half-heartedly.

" Apollo…?" Klavier called softly, a firm look in his eyes.

" Hmm?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

" Have you been sleeping lately?" Klavier asked.

Apollo shifted a little. " Yes…"

" And how much are you sleeping?" Klavier continued, arching an eyebrow.

" W-Well…" Apollo stuttered.

" Apollo."

" A… few hours." Apollo muttered.

Klavier sighed and shook his head. He shifted and patted the newly-made space on the bed. " Come here."

" Klav… It's the hospital." Apollo sighed exasperatedly.

" Come here." Klavier repeated, tugging lightly on Apollo's sleeve.

Apollo stared at Klavier, who stared right back firmly. Finally, Apollo gave in with a deep sigh. The brunette took off his shoes and climbed into the hospital bed. Klavier immediately pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist, taking care not to move his injured shoulder too much. Apollo couldn't help but sigh contently as he snuggled into the other's embrace.

" I missed you, Apollo." Klavier murmured, burying his face into brown locks.

" I missed you too, Klav." Apollo replied. " Klavier…?"

" Hmm?"

" Promise me you won't do something like that again." Apollo said. " …I was scared… I… I thought I was going to lose you."

" I can't promise you that, baby, and you know it." Klavier answered. " But I can promise to try my best."

" …That's the best I can get out of you, isn't it?" Apollo sighed.

Klavier grinned. " We can talk another time." Klavier said. " Now, sleep."

Apollo smiled and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out. Once he was satisfied that the other had fallen asleep, Klavier closed his eyes and followed his boyfriend into dreamland.

" Ooh, Po… lly…"

The door creaked opened and a head poked into the door. Trucy giggled as she saw the pair sleeping peacefully, each with a small smile on their faces. Phoenix stepped in behind her and chuckled softly.

" Daddy…!" Trucy whispered.

" One step ahead of you." Phoenix winked.

" Really, Wright. Blackmail?" Edgeworth arched an eyebrow.

Phoenix simply shrugged, a lazy grin in his face. " Well, since Apollo is incapable of joining us, shall we go?"

" Let's head back." Edgeworth nodded.

_October 20, 1.34p.m._

_Wright Anything Agency_

" Apollooooo!" Klavier whined.

" No."

" But, Polllyyy…" Klavier tried again.

" Please, that's only for Trucy, and the answer is still no."

" You should give up, Prosecutor Gavin." Phoenix laughed. " You know how stubborn Apollo is."

" Doesn't mean I should like it…" Klavier muttered as he sank into the couch.

" But Mr Gavin, you love Polly anyway, right?" Trucy giggled.

" That I do." Klavier agreed.

Apollo blushed. " Why are you here _every day _anyway? Don't you have work to do or something?"

" Well, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth has kindly banned me from the Prosecutor's Office, so I can't go there." Klavier said.

" Well, I was merely following the doctor's advise." Edgeworth spoke up from his tea.

"… And I am banned from band practice –actually, my band in general– by a certain someone whose name I won't mention, _and _staying at home for the whole day is simply too boring." Klavier continued, pouting.

" Not exactly my fault a certain someone decides to get injured…" Apollo said, turning away immediately as another pang of guilt hit him.

Klavier frowned as he walked over to hug Apollo from behind.

" We've talked about this, Apollo… Don't…" Klavier murmured.

" I know… I know…" Apollo whispered.

" Alright, alright." Phoenix called. " I have the perfect solution for the both of you."

" You do?" Apollo blinked as he tip-toed to look over Klavier's shoulders.

" Yep!" Phoenix grinned. " Apollo, from this moment on, you will take a vacation until your boyfriend recovers for work."

" What?" " _Danke_, Herr Wright!"

" Hey, I haven't agreed to this!" " Ja, I'll be kidnapping my cute baby now!"

" Klav!" " _Auf Wiedersehen_~"

" Klavier!"

_October 20, 2.07p.m._

_Central Park_

" Are you mad?" Klavier asked hesitantly.

" What do _you _think?" Apollo huffed, staring firmly at the water.

The two had walked over to the park and was currently settled in front of the lake.

" Apollo…" Klavier slowly laced their hands together.

The brunette sighed. " I'm not mad."

" But… you are bothered." Klavier said.

The tense silence that followed answered him.

" What _is_ bothering you?" Klavier asked. " You have been spacing out a lot lately. Sorry, perhaps I should say, you've been in very deep thoughts lately. Why… Why won't you tell me?"

Apollo winced at the slight crack in the blond's voice. He sighed softly and finally, he spoke. " …There's somewhere I want to go. But… I'm afraid of going there."

Klavier frowned. " Where would that be?"

" …The Central Prison…" Apollo muttered.

Klavier tensed, subconsciously tightening his hold on Apollo's hand. The brunette said nothing about it as he kept his gaze on the quiet lake.

" …It's been decided, you know…" Apollo said quietly.

Upon hearing his face, Klavier jerked out of his thoughts and turned to the brunette. He wasn't sure if he should ask, or that he wanted to know, but–

" …When?" Klavier forced himself to ask.

" …In two weeks." Apollo answered. " I've been wondering if I should see him before… before _that_. But… honestly, we've nothing else to say to each other."

" You'll be there for it, right?" Klavier asked.

" Of course." Apollo replied softly. " I mean… I'm his defence attorney. And… I… I _want _to be there when he's…"

" I'll go with you." Klavier offered.

Apollo shook his head. " No, I… have to go alone."

Klavier was quiet for a long while, but eventually, he nodded, albeit a little unwillingly. " At least allow me to drive you there. And to wait for you."

" And what of your fangirls – or fan_boys_, for that matter." Apollo asked, pouting.

Klavier laughed then–the laughter that Apollo loved so, _so much_. " Are you jealous, _mein geliebtes_?"

" …Perhaps." Apollo replied coyly.

Klavier laughed again. " _Mein geliebtes_, you should know by now that no number of fangirls –_or _fan_boys_, since you brought it up– is comparable to one you."

Apollo was blushing by the time Klavier finished, and the brunette turned away in favour of staring down at the grass. Klavier chuckled and wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist from behind, nuzzling his face into the joint between the brunette's neck and shoulder. Apollo's blush deepened unsurprisingly.

" K-Klav…! W-We're in p-public…!" Apollo gasped.

Klavier hummed in acknowledgement, but remained in place. Apollo sighed in defeat and leaned back against his boyfriend.

" Sometimes… I really wonder." Apollo murmured.

" About…?" Klavier asked, finally lifting his head to look at Apollo.

" Do I deserve something like this?" Apollo whispered.

It was spoken so softly, Klavier was sure that if he weren't so close to the brunette right now, he would have missed it. Sighing, Klavier got up immediately and pulled Apollo up with him. The brunette raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Klavier smirked. Apollo would have taken a step back if it weren't for the fact that Klavier still had his arms wrapped around him.

The blonde bent down slightly, stopping when his face was next to Apollo's ear.

" We are going home right now so I can show you just how much I love you."

Apollo's heart skipped a beat at the low and husky voice.

As if to further emphasise his point, Klavier ground his lower body against Apollo's, earning himself a moan from the brunette. He quickly pulled away from Klavier and grinned playfully.

" That is, _if _you catch me first."

Without giving the blonde to react, Apollo dashed off in the direction of the park's exit. Klavier smirked.

The chase was on.

_October 25, 12.49p.m._

_Wright Anything Agency  
><em>

" So… Why are you here again?" Phoenix asked.

" I'm on vacation. I'm not banned from coming to my work place." Apollo replied.

" Polly, are you alright?" Trucy asked.

Apollo fought down a blush and shook his head. " I-I'm f-fine."

Klavier grinned widely beside him. Apollo glared as he shoved Klavier in the side.

" Hey, watch the shoulder." Klavier remarked.

" That's the _other _side." Apollo replied.

" But, Apollo..." Klavier whined.

" Alright, alright. Quit the lovers' spat already." Phoenix grinned.

Klavier pouted while Apollo blushed.

Edgeworth walked in to a room full of silence not a minute later. " Did I miss something?" He asked.

Phoenix grinned. " Just the usual."

" Ahh." Edgeworth nodded. " Well, my apologies for being late. The meeting went a bit longer than expected. So then, shall we?"

Trucy frowned as she whispered something into Phoenix's ear. The raven's eyebrows rose as a grin spread over his face.

" Sure, but... Apollo, I think I see a little something on your neck." Phoenix commented.

Klavier shot off the couch immediately and ran for the door as the words began to sink in. Apollo's face turned red–both from anger and embarrassment as he ran after his boyfriend.

" Klavier! I'm going to _murder _you!"

" _Ich dich auch, mein Liebe~_"

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Sie sind zu süß_ _- _You are so cute

_Auf Wiedersehen_ - Goodbye

_Mein geliebtes _– My beloved

_Ich dich auch, mein Liebe~ _– Love you too, my love~

A/N: And that wraps up Turnabout Band. Well, technically, it didn't wrap up anything. It's more of a bonus KlavApollo chapter... Anyways, thanks for reading~


End file.
